


Creek Week 2020

by Natari_55



Category: South Park
Genre: Act Photography, Actor Craig, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Barbarian Tweek Tweak, Blood, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Costume, Creek Week (South Park), Creek Week 2020 (South Park), Crossover, Demon, Diners, Explicit Sexual Content, Fan Kid, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hell, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Making Out, Male Pregnancy, Mention of Character Death, Minor Character Death, Movie Star Craig, Mpreg, Murder, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Photographer Tweek, Photography, Pirates, Possession, Pumpkin carving, Punk, Rebirth, Royalty, Shooting, Soulmates, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stalker, Super Craig - Freeform, Tattoo, Trick or Treating, Unplanned Pregnancy, Videogames, feldspar, ghost - Freeform, mention of weed, mermaid, movie, pregnant Craig, pregnant tweek, punk Tweek, soul, space, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natari_55/pseuds/Natari_55
Summary: My works for Creek week! I try to post one everyday but can't promise anything! The works will be in the order of the days!Warnings will be announced at the beginning note! As well as the tags that were added specially for the chapter, like that you can read without fear of coming across tags you wanted to avoid!Day 1: Tattoo / PunkDay 2: Magic / VideogamesDay 3: Pirates / RoyalsDay 4: Diner / SpaceDay 5: Trick or Treat / Pumpkin CarvingDay 6: Ghosts / DemonsDay 7: Photography / Movie
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	1. Love In Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig is a well known Science fiction Author who just broke up with his boyfriend. To escape the city live and flee from the broken relationship, he moved into a small mountain town. There he meets an interesting man with the name of Tweek and falls in love with just one look. 
> 
> Day 1 of Creek Week: Punk/Tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Alcohol, Mention of drugs
> 
> Tags for to Day 1: Punk Tweek, Tattoo, Punk, Alcohol, Mention of Weed
> 
> Not Beta-Read, so please excuse small errors!
> 
> It’s already 6 am where I live when I post this, soooooo Creek Week started! Yeahi!

Craig was new in South Park, a little mountain town close enough to Denver and surrounded by, well, mountains. It was his try to escape the big city he lived in for years together with his partner – or ex-partner – Clyde. He arrived a few days ago, spending them in unpacking his boxes and making sure his guinea pigs, he had five by now, had it all cozy in their own room. Afterwards he would get on his laptop and start writing on his new book.

Yes, Craig Tucker was an author and a pretty successful one. With his novel series ‘Until Dusk’, a Sci-fi themed one, he was able to pay all his bills and have enough money to buy a flat and at least hundred more guinea pigs. But he was happy with the five he had now and didn’t feel like spending his money on unnecessary stuff. So he got that flat in the middle of South Park, hours away from his annoying ex-boyfriend in the hope to get out of his writers block.

But to no avail. The moment the black haired man sat in front of his writing device he was stuck, he tried to type a few words in the machine but deleted them a few seconds later. Nothing he wrote out was to his satisfaction, so right now instead of writing, he was walking around in the middle of the night. It was his third time actually looking at the town instead of just running to the closest supermarket for food and then back home. And just in every other town it was quiet, most people were already in bed to sleep, some were still outside, mostly high school kids who were up to mischief, but none in Craig’s age.

Or so he thought.

As he walked over the street past the high fence that surrounded some storage halls, he saw someone standing under a streetlight. His hair was dyed in black and green, some of the natural blond was already coming through at the skull, and styled up into a Mohawk. A black leather jacket with some chains and small spikes hugged his slender buddy, a black shirt of some band under it. Red and black checked jeans were covering his legs, more chains on them as well as holes and slightly heeled boots on his feet.

The stranger was pulling on his cigarette, inhaling the toxic smoke into his lungs as he looked to the floor. Piercings were accenting his ears, tunnels in each of them and smaller silver ones on his left. Snake bites were adorning his lower lip, little spikes on each corner of it and a ring was on his right eyebrow. Craig didn’t even noticed that he stopped walking to stare at the man, eyes wide and cheeks tinted red as he looked at this absolute masterpiece.

Till this moment the space nerd never believed in love at first sight, but that person, the man he had never seen before, made him change his mind. Licking his lips, Craig walked up to the person and came to a stop right next to him, clearing his throat to get his attention. The punk turned to him, one eyebrow raised in question. “What?” He asked, his voice higher than Craig would have thought.

While looking up at the man, whose eyebrow was still cocked up as he awaited a respond, Craig cleared his throat for a second time before answering. “Hey! I ehm, I just noticed you standing here all alone and wanted to ask why.”

“Why would you want to know that?” Questioned the guy, turning more to Craig and revealing a bottle with a brown liquid in it. “Don’t you think it’s kinda strange to walk up to strangers and just ask this? I could kill you.”

Well, not the best topic to flirt on but the Author could deal with it. “Why? Because my looks are to die for?” Craig smirked at him, earning a confused look from the other.

“Did you just compliment yourself while joking to be killed?”

“….No?” And that got a chuckle out of the guy, Craig immediately laughed with him. The guy’s voice was cute and maybe, once he got through the rough first layer, they could actually become friends. “I mean, maybe. I’m not very good in this,” admitted the black haired man, biting his lower lips.

“I noticed,” agreed the blonde, well, usually blond.

“I’m Craig Tucker, I moved here a few days ago and just try to find my way around, getting to know the people and all,” explained Craig, waving his arms around to show what he meant.

“At almost eleven at night?”

“Yeah, I like the night. It’s quiet and mystical, a bit like in a novel.”

“But you won’t be able to get to know the people like that,” pointed the other man out, leaning back against the fence before lifting his bottle to his lips and take a sip. Craig watched how his Adams apple bopped as he swallowed the liquid; he licked his lips again before snapping out of it.

“Well, I got to meet you, didn’t I? Maybe that’s enough,” mumbled Craig in response, smiling as the stranger snickered under his breath. “So, what’s your name?”

“Tweek,” came as an answer after he finished drinking, letting his hand with the bottle fall to his side. “Want some?” Craig looked at him and blinked a few times in confusion. Tweek chuckled amused and lifted the bottle again, holding it to Craig. “You were looking at my bottle, so I guessed you wanted to try.”

The Author glared at the bottle for a bit, was it smart to drink something from a guy he just met? Drugs couldn’t really be in there, Tweek just drank from it in front of him, so he’d be just as knocked out as Craig. And he seemed like a good guy, even when he ominously stood around under some street light al alone…

Maybe it would have been the better decision not to take a sip from the liquid, but without even noticing, the head of the bottle was pressed against Craig’s lips. He swallowed a lot of the liquid before pulling it away again, making a grimace as the taste lingered on his tongue. His throat burnt from the obvious alcohol in the drink, but what was this other taste? So bitter and harsh. “Is that Coffee with vodka?!” Asked the smaller one with shock, his eyes wide as Tweek tried to get the bottle back but Craig took another sip, just to make sure.

Tweek started to laugh at his behavior and confused look, nodding along as he answered. “Yes, it’s to calm me down, without that I’d already be a paranoid mess all alone out here.”

“Shit,” cursed Craig, finally giving Tweek the bottle back who took a short sip of it. “Why don’t you just go home?”

“My roommate had to do some business and told me to stay out until ten,” explained the blonde, licking some drops of the mixed drink from his lips. He had a tongue piercing, goddamn, Craig really wanted to taste this disgusting liquor from his lips.

“Well, it’s eleven, you could go home?” Noticed Craig, immediately regretting that he told him. Tweek glanced over to him and a smile grew on his lips, stepping closer to Craig to look properly down at him.

“Want to come along? We could have some drinks and talk?”

Another stupid idea, one that every sane person would decline. But Tweek’s green eyes were boring into Craig smaller form and he could see this mischievous smile on those perfect lips. And before Craig could do anything, he nodded in agreement and was grabbed by his wrist to be pulled along.

The walk didn’t take too long, just ten minutes and they walked along the railway to a more rundown home. Without unlocking the door Tweek opened it and stomped inside, making sure his steps would be heard around the house. “Kenny! Are you finished?!” Yelled the blonde through the house and a blonde man in a bathrobe came around the corner.

“Tweekers!” Cheered the man as he walked towards them, stopping at the couch that was between them. “Who is our guest?” Purred Kenny, cocking a brow at Craig while biting the corner of his lips.

“My name is Craig Tucker,” introduces Craig himself, nodding lightly with a slightly red face.

“Ohhh, you’re that Author that moved here!” Exclaimed Kenny with wide eyes and his mouth agape. “You’re the talk of the town! A gay writer fleeing from the big city life to find rest in a quiet mountain town, after breaking up with his loved one. Almost like a novel, dontcha think?” The blonde winked at him before he let himself fall down on the couch, stretching his limbs.

“I didn’t know you’re gay,” Tweek said as he turned to him and suddenly Craig tensed up. Maybe those two were homophobes and he was lured here to get rid of him? There were rednecks everywhere and they were behind the railway, people warned him about the people that lived here. No one would ever find him here and the police didn’t have the guts to check the people here out, everyone had a weapon!

“Is that a problem..?” Questioned the man, ready to take a step back to run out of the house. He got his phone; he would be able to call someone for help before they could catch up on him.

“Nah, Tweek and I are, too,” Kenny threw in as he switched on the TV. “He probably brought you here in the hope of hooking up with ya!”

“Kenny!” Tweek shrieked out, his painted in a weak red tone. “Bullshit, he was nice and that’s it!”

“Whatever ya say, sweetheart!” Snickered Kenny. Before Craig had a chance to say anything, Tweek already grabbed him by his hand and pulled him along. “Leave the door open!” Just a second before they rounded the corner, Tweek grabbed a vase and threw it at his roommate, hearing it shutter and the blonde laughing.

“Just ignore him,” grumbled Tweek out as he pushed Craig into a room, slamming the door shut behind him. “He probably smoked some weed with a client or shit like that.”

“Sure…” Answered the black haired man, looking around the room. It was a mess, but one that seemed to be under a certain kind of control, one only the owner of the room could understand. When Tweek gestured to the bed, Craig sat down there and the blonde next to him. He leaned to the side and pulled out another bottle, handing it to his new gained friend. With pleasure Craig took a few long gulps, glad that the taste of coffee was void of it. “So, you’re gay?”

“Jep,” Tweek popped the ‘p’ in his reply, emptying the bottle with the coffee inside and placing it next to his bed. “But people here accept it, I mean, half the town reaches out for Kenny’s service and everyone knows it.”

Kenny’s service… Oh. OH! “He’s a whore?” Craig turned to the other with large eyes like he couldn’t believe what he just said. With just a nod, Tweek confirmed his suspicion and Craig nodded along. Then he raised his brows and locked his eyes on Tweek’s. “And you?”

A wide grin stretched over Tweek’s lips as he heard the question, he stood up and walked over to a suitcase. Craig watched him, only now noticing how dizzy he felt from all the alcohol they drank. That the smell of weed came in through the cracks of the door wasn’t really helpful either. He saw Tweek leaning down to open the case and Craig shamelessly stared at his behind, biting the inside of his cheek.

Tweek came back to the bed and showed him a little machinery and after inspecting it for a few seconds, Craig recognized it. “You are a Tattoo artist!”

“Yep, that’s what I do for a living,” clarified the blonde, showing the machine proudly. “Want one?”

“What, me?!” Craig’s eyes shot up to meet Tweek’s, yellow locking with green. “I wouldn’t know what.”

“You like space, don’t ya?”As he said that, he pointed to buttons on Craig’s chullo, all about space and what was inside it. “I could tattoo you something small in your neck, a planet or an UFO.” The author watched as Tweek’s hand sneaked around his neck, stroking him there to emphasize what spot he meant. Then his hand moved up, pushing the hat down and his hands tangling in the black hair. “Would fit to you and it’s easy to hide with your hair or hat. What do you say?”

Craig stared at him, his face turning completely red as he felt the strong hand of Tweek stroking through his hair. Maybe he should have taken another shower before he left the house that night. Or maybe he shouldn’t have drunken so much to make proper decisions that were not based on finding a man attractive. However, he melted into the touch and bit his lips. “Sounds great…”

“Good!” Tweek beamed, his hand snaking down along the black haired man’s jaw and grabbing his chin, forcing Craig’s face closer. “How about you take off your shirt then and lay down on your stomach?” Whispered the blonde, his breath crashing against Craig’s lips.

“…Wait what?” Craig snapped out of it, pulling away before Tweek stood up. “My shirt?”

“Yeah, so I can reach the spot without any problems,” explained Tweek while grabbing some of the stuff he would need and putting on cloves.

Again, Craig nodded along and pulled his shirt off and getting into position in bed. “You won’t draw it before you…?”

“Nah, I’m good in doing it without any draft,” stated Tweek, sitting down on Craig’s lower back and then bending down to his neck. “Don’t worry, most of my clients let me do this, you’re not the first.”

Craig swallowed heavily and grabbed into the blanket that was under him to suppress the slight tremors that went through his hands. He was sure that Tweek usually didn’t sit on his clients and certainly didn’t stroke through their hair before he actually started the process of making the tattoo.

It didn’t hurt as much as Craig feared and it didn’t take as long either. During the process Tweek took little breaks, constantly asking Craig how he was feeling and doing Smalltalk. He found out that Tweek’s parents used to own the only café in town, but they moved away to spread their business. Tweek stayed behind, not wanting to work for them anymore and instead did his own thing, including turning his life completely around. With twenty he finally got the guts to change his appearance the way he wanted, as well as doing what he wanted. With twenty-two he moved in with Kenny, a friend he knew from elementary school, to help him through a hard time.

Now, with twenty-five, he earned money with what he loved and had more than enough free time he didn’t know what to do with. So he walked around at night, knowing he wouldn’t feel too paranoid without all the people around, to find inspiration for new tattoos. It also gave Kenny the chance to do what he loved, earning money with his favorite activity.

“What about you? Kenny said you just broke up?” Questioned Tweek, breathing into Craig’s neck who shivered.

“Yeah… My boyfriend was annoying and the jealous type. I had enough and left,” retold the author. “I have a writing block since then, don’t get any good sentence out unimportant how long I sit in front of my computer… That’s why I came here; to get some peace and write but slowly I think that Clyde was my muse, that I can’t write without him around…”

“Bullshit,” Tweek spat out, venom in his voice. “Craig, that idiot wasn’t your muse. You are your own muse; the world around you is your muse. Maybe you just need a break from all this, from writing and meet new people, find someone to show you how good life can be. How was your sex life?”

“Excuse me?”

“Just tell me.”

Craig sighed loudly into the cloth under him, giving in into the question. “Normal? I guess?”

“You guess??”

“I mean, we had sex on a regular basis, every three days or so. In bed and yeah,” mumbled Craig, another blush spreading over his cheeks. “Nothing extraordinary.”

“And maybe that’s what you are missing,” suggested Tweek, putting the machinery away. “Maybe you just need something, or someone, new.” And with those last words the man pressed a kiss down Craig’s neck. Craig shuddered out a heavy breath, shivering under the feeling of lips on his skin. He glanced over his shoulder at Tweek, who was staring at him with that look, a look that told Craig that he was wanted, that he only needed to know if he was allowed to move.

With just a bit of hesitation in his action, Craig turned around under Tweek and pushed his upper body up. He grabbed Tweek by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, their lips meeting in a messy kiss that the blonde immediately returned. Craig got pressed down again on the bed again, his lips forced away from Tweek only for them to return to his throat, leaving marks on his skin.

Craig enjoyed it, he liked how Tweek treated him, it was almost like he worshipped him in some way. It was a long time ago that he felt like that, so loved by another person that he literally melted into them, moaning under them and just savoring the night. Needless to say, he fell asleep in Tweek’s arms, strong warm arms that promised to protect him from any nightmare that could ever haunt him. And when he woke up the next day, the first thing he did was to get his phone to write down some notes.

Finally he figured out how to continue his next book and he was sure that it would be his best work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS PLEASE DON’T TAKE DRINKS FROM STRANGERS! IT’S DANGEROUS! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [Commissions are open!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/post/629331436009324544/writing-commissions-are-open)  
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Like my work? Support me on Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/natari)
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation!


	2. The Cheat Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Feldspar was banished from Kupa Keep and the elven kingdom, Tweek wanders around the forest alone. Until a certain superhero from another universe crosses his path. 
> 
> Day 2 of Creek Week: Magic/Videogames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight Sexual Content! (Nothing Explicit), mention of blood 
> 
> Tags for Day 2: Super Craig, Barbarian Tweek Tweak, Feldspar, Magic, Videogames, The Fractured But Whole, The Stick Of Truth, Crossover, Possession, Kissing, Making Out 
> 
> Not Beta-Read, so please excuse small errors!
> 
> We already have the 27. here in Germany, so here is day 2!

It was a normal day in the Kingdom of Kupa Keep, peace fell over the world after the grand wizard and the elves fought and won against the Dark Lord. The two former enemies became one strong country, ruled together by the Wizard as well as the elf king. After the big war, Feldspar, a traitor, was banished from the country, leaving behind his Barbarian boyfriend, Tweek. Right now Tweek was walking through the forest, looking for a special kind of root to health infections faster.

Barbarians were normal human beings, they weren’t able to control any kind of magic like Cartman or Kyle could. He was on his own whenever he got sick or hurt, of course he could go to the medicals and ask for help there, but he didn’t trust them. Tweek couldn’t shake the feeling off that Feldspar had a reason to betray the wizard and side with the dark side. But his boyfriend, or rather ex-boyfriend, never talked about any theories of evil within Kupa Keep – that was more Tweek’s job.

But why did he betray his people then, his friends and his boyfriend? Was he just sick of working under Cartman, a tyrant who banished people without much reason, or was there another reason?

Tweek shook his head, trying not to dwell over the fact of being left behind of the one person he loved and thought he could trust. Instead he averted his gaze to the ground in hope to find the root he was looking for. It was midday and the sun way high in the sky, causing shadows to emerge on the ground from the trees. But as one point the Barbarian noticed a weird looking shadow, one that moved almost like one of a human. He narrowed his eyes and tensed lightly, but forced himself to relax again, not wanting to give away that he knew about his follower.

After walking around for a bit more, he found the root he was looking for. But before he could lean down to cut it off, he heard movement behind him of a person coming closer. Within a second, Tweek turned around and grabbed the arm that almost hit him in the back of his skull. Instead of stopping the movement though, he only could slow it down before the fist crushed into the bark of the tree. Splinter flew through the air and Tweek’s eyes widened as he saw that there was a giant hole in side tree.

Fast he retreated and got distance between him and the stranger. His eyes grew even larger as he recognized the blue chullo on the man’s head. “What the…” Tweek mumbled to himself, watching as the person pulled his hand back and turned to him. There, in front of him, stood a man who looked exactly like Feldspar, only his clothes looked weird. That man wore a blue jacket with a white print at the front, a big ‘S’ over his chest in a scarlet color, to that dark pants and weird looking shoes. Those weren’t the boots Feldspar usually wore and the Chullo didn’t hang as low as usual, either.

And why the red ‘S’? Was it supposed to have the purpose of a scarlet letter?

“Who are you?” Asked the barbarian after making sure that his voice wouldn’t break in front of that man. He looked like Feldspar, but Tweek just knew that is wasn’t his former partner. This person was someone else, either a wizard who took Feldspar’s form to trick him or just a very identical man. However, he was strong and therefore a danger for the barbarian.

“My name…” The man started, his eyes slowly checking over Tweek before his amber eyes met with the green ones of the barbarian. “Is Super Craig!”

\---

“Are you serious?!” Tweek asked, glaring over to his boyfriend with the controller in his hand. “Did you use a cheat code to load your character from the other game into this?!”

Craig stared at the television, his console working under it as it tried to deal with the graphic of the videogame. “…Maybe,” he answered after a few seconds, not caring for the angry stare his boyfriend gave him. They were currently playing a videogame they used to play quiet often; it was about magical creatures, fantasy and all this. But then a new game came out with superheroes and the old one was abandoned. Now that they finished that game as well, Tweek said they could return to the fantasy one, saying that he enjoyed it more than the superhero game.

Craig didn’t and he quiet liked his Hero character that fought against the evil. To his luck, he found a cheat code online that he could use to upload his hero character into the lame fantasy setting. When Tweek had left his side to use the bathroom, he fast used the code and therefore abandoned Feldspar to turn him into a NPC.

“He doesn’t fit into the game!” Snarled Tweek, snapping Craig out of his thoughts. “He’s a superhero, what am I supposed to do with him?”

“I don’t know,” shrugged Craig, leaning back in his bean back while stretching out his legs. “Look, Tweek, he’s a stranger from another universe who tries to figure out what happened. He wants to get back home to his own lover, who your barbarian resembles, how about you stop bitching about it and play along?”

“Stop bit-!” Yelled the blonde out, cutting himself off to calm down, he took a few deep breathed before nodding along. “Alright, alright. I’ll play sour little game, Craig.” With a victorious grin, the black haired man pressed on start again, ready to continue the game.

\---

“Super Craig?” Mumbled the barbarian, one eyebrow cocked at the man in front of him. “I’ve never seen you here, where are you from? Did the enemy send you?”

“I don’t know, but I saw you and thought you’d be a doppelganger of my boyfriend!” Exclaimed the black haired name whose name was Super Craig, Tweek could already guess what was so super about him.

“Wait, I look like your boyfriend?!” Asked the blonde in shock. “Because you look like my ex-boyfriend!” Tweek gasped. “And his first name is Craig, too!” At that Super Craig frowned and his hand found his chin, holding it while he was thinking something through. “Is your name, by any chance, Tweek?”

Again the blonde gasped, a deep scowl forming on his face “How do you know?”

Craig sighed loudly. “Because I am your boyfriend! In some way, at least. I’m from another universe, Doctor Timothy warned me about this, but I didn’t listen… That damn violet fog!”

“Another universe? That sounds like dark magic to me!” Announced Tweek, pulling out a short knife and aiming it at the man in front of him. Another sigh escaped Super Craig’s lips as he watched how defensive Tweek got, his body language asking for a fight.

“Don’t do that, I’ll just knock you out,” noted Craig, getting ready to fight when it needed to be. “I’m much stronger with my superpowers, you don’t stand a chance.”

“We will see!” Screamed Tweek, running towards the stranger to attack him, maybe he could force him back to his own universe somehow. But when he tried to strike him with his knife, an invisible wall stopped him from hitting him. Without a hint of hesitation, Super Craig took a step forward and punched Tweek in the stomach, a blue glows surrounded his fist. The Barbarian flew away; all his breath was stolen from his lungs as he crashed against a tree. A loud groan escaped his throat as he touched his injured stomach, noticing the blue mark that already started to form on his skin. “Shit…”

“I warned you,” Craig said as he stepped in front of him, his fist already lifted to strike again. One of his eyes shone in the blue that also encircled his hand, looking like little lightning. “Tweek, I don’t mean harm, I want you help to bring me home. Maybe your boyfriend-“

“Ex-boyfriend.”

“…Ex-Boyfriend knows what’s going on. Let’s find him and hope he can send me back to my universe,” explained Craig, lowering his hand and instead offering it to Tweek to help him up. With a grim face, the blonde accepted the hand and was pulled back up on his feet, close to Craig’s chest. “…You even have his eye color,” mumbled the hero, leaning a bit down to properly look at the other’s eyes.

Tweek blushed lightly before he found the strength to push the man away, coughing loudly to clear his throat. “Alright, I kind of know where he lives now. Just follow me until we get there, and no weird games or I’ll kill you!”

“Yeah, we just saw how good you’d be in that,” snorted Craig, gaining a death glare from the smaller man. They grew silent and with a sigh Tweek turned around and started walking. And like that, the two turned into a party of two, wandering through the light woods of Kupa Keep, watched by the mystical creatures that surrounded them.

Their journey would take around a week by foot and both almost talked none the whole time. Actually, the only them they did talk was when Craig asked them about this world or when Tweek got curious and asked about his. They never talked about the other Tweek and Craig though, not wanting to share anything about the person they loved. Another scenario when they actually talked was around the camp fire at night, choosing who gets to sleep first and what the plan for the next day was.

One night, the one before they would enter the dark woods in which Feldspar lived, they sat around the camp fire again, enjoying some freshly caught rabbit. Tweek stared into the darkness of the woods, knowing that somewhere beyond the trees his ex-lover was walking around.

“Why is he your ex?” Super Craig spoke up after finishing his food, watching Tweek who slowly turned to him.

“It’s none of your business,” mumbled the blonde, looking down at the dirt and drawing circles into it with his fingers. Craig watched him before sighing, scooting a bit closer to the barbarian.

“Wonder Tweek and I broke up once, too,” he started, watching the fire dance around in the darkness, sparks ascending into the night sky. “Because we chose different teams, it was awful that I wasn’t able to be with him. I was worried all the time and ask one of our spies how he was doing, if he talked about me and all this. A bit pathetic, now that I think back to it…”

Tweek looked at him, his face got illuminated by the fire, and it was the first time that he could see him from to close. He noticed that this Craig really looked exactly like this, the same mole under his lip, amber eyes and jaw line. This Craig was just as handsome as Feldspar. “You two came back together though, right?”

Super Craig chuckled lightly with a nod. “Yeah, with a bit of help from some douchebag who was new in our city. It was a stupid fight anyway and so we got back together, after defeating some insecurities we fought with.” Craig smiled as he thought back to his boyfriend, probably waiting for his return and freaking out. “I love him so much… That’s why I don’t understand how my version of this universe doesn’t try to get you back.”

Tweek stared at him before looking down, pulling at his pants before a heavy exhaled left his mouth. “…He is banished from this place. He betrayed the country by joining the Dark Lord and when they lost he was banished for eternity. Now he lives in the Dark Woods that are in front of us, we will probably find him tomorrow. He… He never told me why he did it, he just did and was ready to kill his enemies, probably including me.”

Craig looked at him, listening to the story and noticing how soft Tweek’s voice turned. Carefully he moved his hand up and cupped the blonde’s cheek, turning his face to him. “It’s not your fault, Tweek. Unimportant what your head tries to tell you, he didn’t do it because of you, he can’t be that dumb.” The green eyes of the barbarian were locked on Craig’s amber ones, staring into the honey color and bathing in their warmth. There was love in those eyes, the kind of love he was missing during cold nights and lazy mornings.

Without even thinking about it, Tweek leaned closer to Craig and when the man didn’t pull away, he tilted his head lightly and pressed their lips together. His eyes fell close when he felt Craig kissing back, his lips massaging against Tweek’s. When he felt the hero’s tongue lip over his lips, Tweek opened his mouth and immediately felt Craig’s tongue against his. While keeping the kiss on, the blonde climbed on Craig’s lap, moaning when he felt his hands squeezing his lips.

They only separated when they felt the need for air, both panting heavily against the other’s lips, their foreheads pressed together. Tweek was the first one to gain control again, moving his hands over Craig’s back and grabbing his hair tightly, pulling his head back to attack his skin with his mouth. He moved his lips over his throat, sucking and nibbling at the tanned skin, earning mewling noises from the other. Meanwhile Craig’s hand sneaked down to Tweek’s behind, squeezing his butt cheeks tightly to encourage him to move.

As Tweek started to hump down on him, leaving a big bite mark at the junction of his neck and shoulder, Craig moaned louder. Behind them the fire was crackling, throwing shadows of the two figures into the forest and against the trees. The usual silent night was filled with the moaning and keening sounds of the two figures, groans and grunts were shared as their mouths found each other again.

Eventually Craig’s hands found their way into Tweek’s pants, grabbing his flesh and loving to squeeze the Barbarian’s ass. He grinned when Tweek threw his head back, a loud whiny moan escaping his lips and echoing around the trees. When the blonde looked down again, he pressed an open mouthed kiss to the corner of Craig’s lips, breathing heavily against it. Craig smirked, chasing his lips and melting into them before pulling away to whisper something. “Wonder…” He mumbled and both bodies froze.

Suddenly Craig pushed Tweek away, sliding away from him as he breathed heavily into the air. Tweek stepped back, his hands in his hair as he repeated the word ‘fuck’ under his breath over and over again.

“I didn’t mean to do this…” Craig finally clarified, breaking the awkward atmosphere around them. “You just look so much like him and I- I just- My head thought you were _him_!”

“And mine thought you were my Feldspar… And you felt like him,” Tweek admitted, his eyes filled with sadness as he watched Craig, then he shook his head. “But you are not him… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

“You’re not the only one at fault… Let’s forget about it, it was an accident, one that won’t happen again,” hearing these words calmed Tweek down, both knew it was an honest mistake and it wouldn’t be repeated, even when it felt good and right in some kind of twisted way. “I will do the first watch so you can rest.” Tweek just agreed, happy when he could lie down near the fire and fall into a deep slumber, ready to face Feldspar the next day.

\---

“Well, that happened,” coughed Craig, glancing over at his boyfriend with slightly red tinted cheeks. “Do you want to…?”

“Of course not,” said Tweek, his face was even more red colored than Craig’s. “I just want to finish this today, I have work tomorrow and you, too.”

“So no hanky panky?”

“Don’t call it like that!” Groaned the blonde out, rolling his eyes before leaning his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Maybe when we finished and aren’t too tired…”

“Nice,” snickered Craig, pressing play on the controller.

\---

The next day the two entered the Dark Forest, wandering around in the darkness for hours. It was frustrating, every time they thought they could hear something or found traces to follow; they ended in a dead end. That was until they came to a giant tree, one that’s branches reached over the sky and darkening the area.

“What the…” Craig mumbled as he looked up the tree, squinting his eyes. Tweek followed his gaze up to one of the branches and he froze at the sight he got to see. There was Feldspar, staring down at them with his eyes shining in a bright violet colour. “Is that him..?”

“Yeah,” confirmed Tweek, furrowing his eyebrows at the weird color in his ex-lovers eyes. His cape was flowing in the wind behind him and his mouth was almost completely covered from the scarf around his throat. Then he moved, just stepping forward and jumping down, landing a few feet away from them. “Feldspar…” Whispered the barbarian, not believing what was happening. “That violet glow in your eyes…”

“So you got yourself a new one?” Snarled Feldspar, his eyes narrowing as the glared at Craig. “Someone who looks like me? That’s quiet pathetic.”

“It’s not like that!” Tweek argued, taking a step closer to him. “Feldspar, listen to us, he-“

“I saw you two last night,” Feldspar cut off with a wrinkled nose, like he would be disgusted. “Making out at a campfire, quiet romantic I have to say, letting all the creatures of the forest watch you.”

“Feldspar, plea-“

“Oh, shut up Tweek,” he growled out, pulling his daggers out that were glowing in the same color as his eyes. “I don’t need someone who replaced me with someone who is an exact copy of me! Shows that you never cared about me but my looks, doesn’t it?”

“Stop talking Bullshit! Shouted the blonde, angry of all the accusations that were thrown at him. “You betrayed me, Craig! You just sided with the Dark Lord without talking to me, you sided with the enemy who didn’t have a problem with killing me! And afterwards you didn’t even try to clear it up!”

“Oh, boo hoo,” mocked the thief, getting into a fighting position. “I won’t let you to be all lovey dovey while I rot in this darkness of a forest! Being replaced by some weird hero just because I’m not good enough as a character! Today yo-“

\---

Tweek pressed on pause, turning back to his boyfriend who was staring at the screen shocked. “…You turned him into an NPC?” A nod from Craig. “And now he is like a villain in the story..?” Craig shrugged. “Craig… That last sentence sounded that he was angry at _you_ , too, for cheating Super Craig into the game.”

The black haired man swallowed heavily, biting his lower lip as he thought about what Tweek just said. “That’s bullshit… It’s just some game, the characters are just computers and don’t have their own mind. He can’t feel or something like this, that’s probably what was coded for them when you use the cheat.”

With narrowed eyes, Tweek nodded, he noticed that his boyfriend got a bit nervous, but he decided to ignore it. It was just a game, no real harm done. So he turned back to the television and continued the game.

\---

“-u will die!” Shouted Feldspar before attacking them. Both Tweek and Craig were able to dodge the attack, jumping away from him. But Feldspar was fast and was able to use the shadows. Out of nowhere he appeared behind Tweek, kicking him in the back and a few feet away. As he lifted his daggers to force them down into his body, Craig suddenly appeared in front of him and punched him away. Feldspar flew away and against the bark of the giant tree, enough time for Craig to help Tweek up and get more distance between them.

“What’s with this violet glow in his eyes and around his daggers? That normal?” The hero asked, looking over his shoulder to see Feldspar getting back on his feet. Together with Tweek he hid behind a tree, making sure that their enemy couldn’t see them.

“No, he never could do something like this before…” Mumbled the Barbarian, looking around the tree to check their surroundings. That was when he noticed a violet shine coming from inside the tree, there was something like a mini cave in the bark. And then he saw it and when he recognized that was in this cave, it made sense. “Shit, he’s getting those magical powers form the armor of the former Dark Lord!”

“What??”

“The Dark Lord, the one who fought against Kupa Keep and the elves, he was so evil that his evil spirit went into his armor. And now he and his powers are possessing Feldspar!” Explained Tweek, hissing lightly as he realized it. “We have to destroy the armor in order to get him to think clearly and free him from it.”

“Can you do that?” Asked Craig, glancing up to the cave.

“No, I won’t be strong enough. But you are!” Beamed Tweek. “With that punch of yours, can you make it a bit stronger and punch against the armor? I bet it can be destroyed like that!”

“I can try when you give me time to charge my energy,” said Craig and he got a nod from the barbarian. Tweek jumped out from behind the tree, running towards Feldspar whose eyes widened and a smirk grew on his face. He ran towards the blonde with the daggers in his hands and the will to kill was written all over his face.

Before he could slam the shark weapons into his ex-lovers body, Tweek pulled his own knifes out and used them to stop the attack. The metal ends collided over and over again; the clinging sound filled the area around them. It was hard for Tweek to fight against him; the daggers were filled with the dark magic and made Feldspar stronger than usual. Tweek screamed at him, trying to somehow snap him out of it in the hope to get his lover – his partner – back, but also to spur himself on.

While the barbarian was occupying the thief, Super Craig ran up to the three and climbed over on the bark up to the branch. Once he was up there, he got to the cave and saw the violet shining armor. It was just a breastplate, not more, but that was enough to turn Feldspar into a complete new person.

“Hey!” Craig heard a shout and when he looked to the side, Feldspar stared up at him with an angry scowl on his face. Tweek was lying in front of him, an injury noticeable on his arm where blood was coming out. Feldspar bared his teeth and looked down at Tweek, lifting both his dagger up to stab in with the goal to kill him.

Super Craig pulled back both his arms, charging the rest of his energies up before releasing it in the punch against the armor. The breastplate almost exploded, not just because of the punch, but because of the magic that was set free. Craig fell back, lading on his behind as the violet stream of smoke ascended into the air, slowly dissolving.

Down on the ground, Feldspar’s eyes turned back to their natural amber color and the daggers lost their power as well. The weapons fell to the ground a second before their owner fell as well. Tweek caught him, pulling the unconscious man in his arms and breathing heavily. He looked down at his former lover, stroking some of his black hair out of his face after taking off the chullo. With a smile, Tweek leaned down and kissed Feldspar’s forehead, halting his lips against the warm skin.

“Is he alright?” Super Craig asked while walking towards the pair, smiling lightly.

“Yes, probably exhausted from all the magic and, well, being possessed by some Dark Lord,” chuckled the barbarian, looking up at his new friend. “I think we will be okay, I’ll stay with him and once he’s fit again we can talk about everything. Thank you, Super Craig.”

“That’s what heroes are for,” grinned the man, lying his hand on his hips and posing lightly, gaining a chuckle from the blonde.

“But what now? You’re still here…”

“I found a way back, that violet fog? It looked a lot like the stuff that sent me here and there’s some of it locked up in that cave,” explained the hero. “I bet once I touch it, it will send me back. Don’t worry.”

Tweek hummed and nodded lightly, then furrowing his eyebrows. “…Why did the magic of the Dark Lord send you here?”

“Maybe it was Feldspar,” that gained an even more confused look than the one before. “I think that deep inside he wished to be freed from that magic and to be reunited with you. Unknowingly to him, he used his new gained power to get me here and help you out. Because he missed you, because he still loves you.” Tweek smiled down at his partner, pressing his forehead against his and breathing out slowly.

He looked back up. “I will miss you, but you should leave now, I bet the me in your universe is freaking out.”

“Oh, he definitely does,” joked Craig, turning serious after realizing that this was most likely what was happening in his universe right now. “Alright, I’ll leave then! Goodbye Tweek and I hope everything will be cleared up between you two.” And with those words, Super Craig turned around and walked back to the tree, leaving Tweek behind with Feldspar in his arms.

And he knew that Craig was right, everything would be fine.

\---

“What a weird game,” mumbled Craig after putting down in controller, stretching his arms up before looking over at Tweek. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” said Tweek, nodding lightly before switching off the TV and leaning back in his bean bag. “That was heavy though, don’t you think? A good story just for turning a playable character into an NPC.”

“…Do you think that Feldspar was actually alive?”

“….Maybe…?”

Craig snorted lightly before cackling. “You and your theories, that’s why I love you,” snickered Craig out as he leaned over on his boyfriend, smooching his face. Tweek started to giggle and tried to push him off without any success, slowly starting to enjoy the kisses he got. While those two lovers giggled and kissed on the seat, they didn’t notice how the two characters in the game looked at them before looking at each other.

Love was love, for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [Commissions are open!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/post/629331436009324544/writing-commissions-are-open)  
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Like my work? Support me on Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/natari)
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation!


	3. Beauty Of The Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Tucker was the owner of a beautiful ship and the leader of a well known pirate crew. Marseille was one of the last ports they could dock on without being in trouble and when Craig heard of a Ball to celebrate an engagement, he couldn’t help to visit it. Little did he know that a certain blonde man would capture his interest and heart.
> 
> Day 3 of Creek Week: Pirates/Royals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content, Blood, Character Deaths
> 
> Tags for Day 3: Kissing, Making Out, Pirates, Royalty, Mermaid, Arranged Marriage, Explicit Sexual Content, Angst, Minor Character Death, Major Character Death (Depenind on how you view the end!) 
> 
> Not Beta-Read, so please excuse small errors!

The sun shone down during a particularly hot day and burnt mercilessly on the skin of the people working on the ship. They groaned as the sweat ran down their faces and backs, gathering under their armpits and enclosing them in a cloud of stink. But they knew they only needed to endure this for one more day until they were at the port of Marseille where they would stay for two weeks in order to enjoy life for a bit. Their captain promised them that they could have as much fun as they wanted, as long as there wouldn’t be any more warrants. By now the group of pirates was wanted in most parts of the world and it got harder to stay unseen in the bigger cities.

That didn’t stop them from raiding cities, of course, but usually they tried to stay away from the bigger cities in order to have some ports where they could get needed resources. Marseille was one of those cities and it was planned to stay like this, an order from the captain.

Said captain was standing on the quarter deck, watching the waves moving and crashing against his beloved ship. His sailing master was standing at the steering wheel, making sure they were on course and would arrive at their destination. The captain looked over his shoulder at the woman and walked up to her. “Captain Tucker!” The woman, her name was Token Wendy, beamed, a bright smile on her lips. “Good to see you, we should arrive in Marseille tonight and dock at the port when it’s dark, so no one should notice us.”

“Good to hear,” Craig nodded, looking down at the main deck where most of his crew worked on the sails or making sure everything was clean. His eyes narrowed as he looked over his people. “Where is Clyde? In the crow’s nest?” Tucker looked up; glad that his head was able to throw a shadow over his eyes so he wouldn’t be blinded by the sun.

“Nope,” grumbled Wendy as she grit her teeth together. “The last time I saw him he was on his way to the kitchen, lazy piece of shit probably ate some of our supplies.”

“Idiot,” snarled Craig while shaking his head. He walked over to the stairs and down under the ship toward the kitchen and just as he thought, there he was. The brunette pirate was sitting on a table while eating an apple, watching Bebe, who was on cooking duty, preparing dinner. “Donovan!” Shouted the captain, starling the man who fast jumped down the table and throwing the apple away. “You lazy piece of shit, why aren’t ya working?!”

“Oh, I just- I wanted- Bebe needed help and-“ Clyde rambled on, glancing at Bebe in need of help, but the blonde ignored him with a smirk on her lips. As Craig seemed to get angrier with every new word, Clyde’s eyes lit up like he had an idea. Fast he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over to Craig. The captain took it and looked over it, raising his eyes in the process. “That was send to me by a friend who visited Marseille; it’s an announcement for a big wedding and a ball the day before!”

“And?”

“What do you mean with ‘and’? It’s a ball of some rich people in a giant mansion, with a lot of expensive decoration!” The Gunner’s eyes shined as he explained. “We would get the chance of stealing so much while all the snuck up people would waste their time on dancing and talking about unnecessary bullshit. We could be rich, Craig!”

“Oh no!” Bebe chimed in, turning to the two men with a serious look on her face. “We shouldn’t do that; we never stole from Marseille even though we had more than enough chances. Do you really want to lose another port we can dock on for supplies? That idea is stupid!”

“Bebe is right,” agreed the black haired man, pulling slightly on his hat while thinking. When he saw the disappointment in Clyde’s eyes, he continued. “But I think we should still check out this ball, just to look for possible people who’d be ready to trade with pirates. A lot of those rich assholes do this; we should be able to find someone there. Bebe, get your nicest dress out for the occasion, Token and I will join you.”

“Ay, Captain!” Said the woman, turning back to her duty of peeling potatoes and this time Clyde actually helped her. With a deep exhale the captain left them alone, walking to his cabin.

So a ball? Could be interesting.

It took them only a few more hours to arrive; it was in the middle of the night, just like Wendy had predicted it. They were able to dock at the port without any problems, paying the fee so they wouldn’t raise any suspicion. Their pirate flag was down, of course and instead one of a small trading company flew in the wind, hiding their true nature. In the morning Craig sent out most of his people to get supplies they needed, while he, Bebe and Token got ready for the event. “Aren’t balls usually in the evening and into the night?” Asked Token, pulling at Craig’s ruffle from his shirt, making the captain grunt.

“Don’t know and also don’t care,” said the captain, grabbing his masquerade mask and putting it on. “I’m more annoyed that we have to wear those.” He had a Volto in black with golden accents, feathers hung out at the top, resembling the ones of his hat.

“Well, we have to wear them in order to enter. I heard it was a wish from the groom, at least that’s what people in the city tell each other,” commented Token before putting on his own, one in the form of a Pantalone, golden with one eye surrounded in black and the other in red. “And it will be easier for us to check everyone out and making conversation and in case something goes wrong, we will be anonym.”

Craig sighed, knowing that his friend was right about this detail and accepted it. They left his cabin and walked on the main deck, ignoring the whistling and cheering from their mates. They didn’t have to wait for long, Bebe joined them just a few minutes later in a long red dress and a Colombina on her face. Her mask was red on one side and the other side golden, silver accents making it stand out more. “Alright gentlemen, let’s go and have a party!” She cheered loudly, earning laughter from her friends.

The captain chuckled lightly before holding out a hand to the woman who took it happily. “We should be back tonight,” Craig said to his people, “I want you to get more supplies and get all repairs of the ship done until tomorrow morning so we can leave again.” With a loud ‘ay’ as an answer, the crew continued working while the trio walked off the port and entered a coach that drove them to the mansion.

The drive was short and, to Craig’s surprise, the mansion was right at the beach, it looked like one of the rooms was build into the water even. Maybe as a giant bathtub or something like that, rich people were extravagant like that. He rolled his eyes slightly before the coach entered the property and stopped at the entrance. The pirates got out and Token helped Bebe, offering his hand to her before they entered through giant open doors.

Craig would be lying if he said that he wasn’t impressed. The mansion was well decorated with gold and silver, paintings hung on the wall with magical scenarios about mermaids and other mystical figures. Hidden behind the mask, Craig felt more vulnerable than usual. Sure, no one could recognize him but that also meant that his dangerous aura was more hidden. Sometimes that made people to do stupid things like stealing from him or, even worse, torture him with boring conversations. His yellow eyes scanned the big room they enter, obviously the ball room where the event would happen.

They weren’t the first; people were already dancing to the slow music and engaged in political conversations. “Alright, start getting under the people and find someone who is interested in trading with us. When you think someone wants to expose you as a pirate and get the attention of the guards, leave the conversation immediately and go underground for a few minutes.” Bebe and Token nodded to him before walking in different directions, the blonde walking to three gentlemen who were already staring at her, while Token walked to an older couple to charm them with his knowledge.

Meanwhile Craig walked over to the table to get a drink, enjoying the expensive wine they gave out during the occasion. It didn’t take long for people to talk to him, asking about a dance or political thoughts. The event went on and within two hours Craig got at least one person who would want to work with them. He was just looking around the room, checking on his crewmates, when his eyes landed on a stranger at the doors that lead to the room. That person was glancing around the corner, scanning the crowd with almost shining green eyes. His face was hidden behind a Colombina in a pastel blue color, green scale like accessories decorating it, the blonde hair was tied back with a red ribbon.

Without meaning to, Craig walked towards him right through the crowd and when the stranger noticed it, he turned around to get away. Craig ran after him, making sure not to lose him as they ran through different rooms and down stairs. It was dark when they arrived in a hallway with no lights on and the stranger disappeared behind another door. Immediately the pirate pulled the door open, entering the room and to his surprise, half of the room was filled with water. It was the room that was build into the ocean.

Before he could process it, he felt a rapier pressed against his back, forcing him to step deeper into the room. “Who are you and why did you follow me?” Asked the person and when Craig glanced over his shoulder, he saw that it was the cute blonde.

“Why did you run away?” He asked back, smirking when he saw the man looking confused.

“Because you followed me!” Argued the stranger, pressing the rapier stronger against the pirate’s back. “Now tell me who you are, I’ve never seen you before!”

The captain exhaled heavily and watched the water in front of him, noticing the steel bars underwater. “My name is Craig Tucker, I’m the captain of a pirate crew and we arrived here yesterday on my ship, Stripe. We heard of the ball and came here to find people who’d like to work with us by trading goods. Two of my crewmates are still up there, lurking poor older people into the hand of pirates,” he deadpanned, looking over his shoulder to find the man looking for words, opening and closing his mouth. “And I guess you usually don’t use a weapon,” announced Craig, fast pulling around and grabbing the sword by the steel and pulling it towards his body, followed by the blonde.

He grabbed his wrist and forced the handle of the rapier out of his hand before pushing him against the wall, the end of the sword under his head. The stranger squeaked loudly, his back against the wall and face red as he noticed how close the pirate was. “You would regret killing me,” he snarled out, showing his teeth that were sharper than normal ones. But Craig didn’t have time to think about this, instead he cocked an eyebrow.

“Why should I?”

“Because I’m the person who will get married tomorrow and the guards would chase you down as I am a prince!” Hissed the blonde out, narrowing his eyes behind the mask.

“You are a prince and will marry tomorrow?” Repeated Craig. “Then why weren’t you on the ball with your future wife and dance and shit like that? There was some red haired dude saying he awaited the arrive of his future partner, I thought he’d be the groom.”

“He is,” the stranger groaned out. “I’m Tweek Tweak and... he is my future husband. I was sold to him in order to save my country from poverty.” Craig’s eyes grew large before he knitted his brows together while thinking.

“…So you don’t want to marry him?” He asked after a while, slowly pulling the rapier away from the man’s skin.

“Of course not, I only met him a week ago and he’s so cold!” Exclaimed Tweek with a groan, rolling his eyes slightly back. “And I think he has an affair with one of his guards and I really don’t want to marry someone who already cheats on me before the weeding.”

Craig snorted lightly at that, nodding. “That dude with the black hair who won’t leave his side, right? I noticed that too, those two are fucking,” agreed the captain. “Well, then there’s only one solution to this problem.” Tweek raised a curious eyebrow at him, asking for the thoughts of the pirate. “I’ll just take you with me!” He announced with a wicked grin, pulling the sword away from the man and instead placing his hands on Tweek shoulder.

As Tweek started to stammer words out, not knowing how to react to that exclamation, his face turned a bright red when Craig’s lips smashed against his. He gasped loudly into it and even more, when he felt the pirate’s tongue invading the inside of his mouth. Tweek tried to explain that he had never kissed someone before, but instead of pulling away, he melted into the taller man after realizing how good it felt. A wide grin stretched over Craig’s lips when the blonde started to kiss back, tangling their tongues together in a wet and sloppy kiss.

Craig bit his lower lip, earning a soft moan from Tweek that was swallowed by his mouth. Slowly he pulled away, watching Tweek panting as his face and read shone in a bright red. The blonde licked his lips and grabbed the captain by his shirt, pulling him close again to continue making out. Happily Craig went along with it, exploring the inside of Tweek’s mouth with his tongue while grabbing the smaller man by his thighs. He lifted him up while pressing him against the wall, making sure the blonde wrapped his les around his midsection.

Tweek’s hand pushed down the pirate’s hat, stroking through the black hair under it and pulling lightly to stop their kissing. He breathed heavily and leaned his head back against the stone wall behind him when he felt Craig’s hands squeezing his thighs. Craig took the chance and buried his nose in the blonde’s neck, kissing and sucking at the skin there and receiving keening noises from him. The pirate couldn’t stop himself from moving his hips up, humping against Tweek’s obvious erection. As a reaction, Tweek moaned loudly through the room and arched his back lightly.

The pair got interrupted when they heard footsteps walking closer to the door and they stopped in their action. Slowly, Craig placed Tweek back down on the ground, catching him when he almost fell over from his trembling legs. Craig stared at the door, growing tense when he noticed how far away he tossed the rapier. Then the door handle was pushed down, but when the door wouldn’t open when the person on the other side tried to, Craig relaxed again. Tweek had locked the door.

“Tweek?” The man on the other side said, his voice a bit raised to make sure that the blonde could hear him through the door.

“Yes, Kyle?” Tweek answered, his eyes not on the door, instead they were fixed on Craig. He bit his lips before wrapping his arm around the pirate’s neck, pulling him flush against his body again before returning to their kissing.

“Are you okay? You should have been at the ball an hour ago and I started worrying…” Kyle announced, shuffling lightly. There was another voice, it was muffled and it sounded like the person didn’t want to be heard. Meanwhile, Tweek was back against the wall, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the kisses that were placed all over his throat. “Stan says that your father is waiting for you to make an appearance as well, so people wouldn’t worry about our ehm… contract.”

Soundless moans forced their way out of the blonde whose mouth was open from the pleasure. He felt Craig’s hand stroking over his side, one finding its way down to his crotch, using the palm of his hand to rub over it. Tweek almost lost control over his voice, it was hoarse and cracked when he spoke up to answer his soon-to-be husband. “Yeah I-I’m… shit…!” He cursed out when the pirate bit down on his shoulder, his clothes half pulled down from his chest.

“Tweek, what’s wrong?” Kyle sounded concerned, trying to open the door again and he groaned when it didn’t open.

“I-I’m fine!” Declared the prince, swallowing hard when Craig squeezed his still clothed erection. “My stomach is hurting a bit, but I think I just need to rest a bit more! I should be there in around an hour!” Craig snickered lightly against his skin, his warm breath making a shiver run down the blonde’s spine. He started to slowly hump against the captain’s hand, breathing heavily at the slightly satisfying feeling.

“…Alright, I’ll tell him,” announced Kyle. “I’ll come back to check on you later.” And with those words the redhead left together with his guard. Once the couple was sure that the two nuisances were gone, Craig grabbed Tweek and pushed him towards the bed, making him fall down on it. Tweek looked up at the man whose eyes were lurking on him like a wolf on his prey. He tossed away his mask, revealing his face and the scar that went over his nose. A deep red took over the Prince’s face when Craig started to undress in front of him, smirking as he saw the reaction o the blonde.

Tweek bit the corner of his lower lip, starting to undress himself as well in order to hurry the process up. He threw his shirt and pants on the floor to Craig’s, opening his legs to present his body to the pirate. With a grin on his lips, Craig slowly leaned down between Tweek’s lips, his grin widened when their hard lengths touched and a whine escaped Tweek’s mouth. The pirate started to rub them against each other while placing open mouthed kisses over his collarbone, occasionally sucking the skin between his lips to leave marks.

The room was filled with whimpers and grunts from the pair, Craig had wrapped his hand around their erections to stroke them. He watched Tweek writhe under him, arching his back in pleasure and groaning when Craig slowed down. There were tears running down his face, his nose red from the begging sobs that erupted from his throat. Craig loved it, Tweek was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen, and no treasure could compete against him. Craig moved his hand to the blonde’s face, cupping his cheek and smiled when Tweek pressed against the hand. The captain’s fingers slid under the mask, pushing it away from the face and revealing soft freckles over pale skin that resembled a pearl.

But what was most mesmerizing were the noises, the beautiful sounds that left his lips. Sometimes it sounded like Tweek was singing to him, a melody so beautiful people would die for it. Craig was sure that at some point he was ready to release just from one of the blonde’s whiny moans. He tried to force as many of them out of his partner’s throat as possible, hoping for this amazing song to never end. It only highlighted the perfect beauty Tweek glowed out.

Caught by his beauty, Craig bent down and pressed his lips on Tweek’s, kissing him slowly as he massaged his lips against the blonde’s. After a few seconds, he pulled away and pressed three fingers inside his mouth. Tweek understood and sucked on them hungrily, making sure to coat them with his saliva and moaning when Craig held onto his tongue for a second. When he tried to pull away however, Tweek grabbed his wrist to stop him. He licked between his fingers a few more times before letting go and his head falling against the pillow as he spread his legs wider.

A dark chuckle came from Craig’s throat, his pupils widening in lust as he saw how eager the Prince under him was. So without wasting any more time, he pressed a finger against the small entrance of the blonde, invading his inside. Tweek tensed up for a second before trying to get used to the feeling, it got worse when he felt a second finger joining the first. This time Craig waited for him to adjust to the feeling, getting a nod with Tweek’s eyes squeezed close. Sure enough, the third finger followed and Craig started thrusting them slowly, spreading them to widen the ring of muscles.

Tweek panted, clawing into the pillow under him and tensing up once in a while. Only when the captain rubbed against a certain bundle of nerves, did Tweek open his eyes with a loud, shocked moan that filled the room. Craig snickered amused, glad that he found the certain stop and repeating to hit it in order to get his partner used to the feeling. Once Tweek was a rambling mess, Craig had mercy with him and pulled his fingers out only to line his erection up with Tweek’s entrance. As he started to slide in, he bent down to press kisses along the blonde’s jaw, making sure he was as comfortable as possible.

When he was completely inside, enjoying the heat that surrounded his length, he started to move. Slow and gentle thrusts made Tweek gasp lightly, animating him to move his hips, too and bathing in the feeling of being filled. Craig chuckled at the small content smile on the blonde’s lips and he leaned down to press his forehead against his, occasionally pressing a kiss down on his lips. With time he started to move faster and the thrusting turned into slamming, shoving Tweek under him up on the bed. The Prince’s arms were snaked around his back; his fingernails clawed into the captain’s skin and left red, straight marks on his back.

Craig grunted loudly while Tweek kept moaning, their mouths were close enough that they could feel the hot breath of the other. One of Craig’s hand cupped Tweek’s cheek, stroking with his thumb under his eyelid and licking over his jaw slowly. The blonde whimpered and whines, begging for more and for Craig to hit his prostate harder. He couldn’t get enough and the pirate gave him all he wanted, he always pulled out to the tip to slam back inside again, right against Tweek’s prostate. One particular strong thrust and Tweek was arching his back, his eyes rolled back as he released over his stomach.

The movement of Craig’s hips grew erratic, there was no pattern left as he kept invading his partner’s inside. When he saw Tweek’s blessed face, his eyes still back in his head and his mouth wide open in a silent scream of ecstasy, he released deep inside. He rode out his orgasm, making sure to bury his seed as deep inside him as possible. Craig fell down next to Tweek, breathing heavily with him and staring at the ceiling. “That was…” Tweek started with a low voice, hoarse from all the moaning and screaming. “…I- That felt so good. Is that just sex or you?” He turned his head to look at Craig, the pirate was grinning widely before turning to him.

“Sex is awesome, but I think you did have some luck to have your first time with a pirate captain,” said the pirate, shooting him a toothy grin before lying on his side and pulling the blonde into his arms. He kissed the top of his head before burying his nose in the sweaty curls. They were open; the tie didn’t survive to be shoved over the mattress so often. “And I’ll definitely keep you.”

Tweek glanced up at him, his cheek tinted in a weak rose tone when the words were spoken. “You really want to take me with you? Sail around the world with me on your ship?” He asked, his voice was weak like he didn’t have the courage to talk louder, probably hoping that the other didn’t hear him. As a response he received an agreeing humming sounds, Craig’s armed tightened around him and Tweek smiled. He snuggled against his chest and enjoyed the silence for a few seconds. “I… I should tell you something… I-“

But before the words were out, Craig had already fallen asleep, the bed was just too comfortable and the person in his arms too warm.

Craig awoke when a loud crash was heard; he jumped up and shoved Tweek off of him in the process. A sword was aimed at him, just an inch away from his face and he was surrounded by guards. He heard Tweek shriek loudly as he finally woke up and pulled the blanket up to cover his body.

“What a disappointment,” a man said, stepping forward and glaring at the scene in front of him. “My son sleeping with a pirate while his fiancé was at the ball to celebrate their engagement. Why am I not surprised, you were against this from the first day, not caring about your people who are suffering from hunger and poverty.”

“It’s not like that father!” Tweek argued, his eyes wide in shock and hands trembling while holding onto the cloth that covered his naked body.

“Oh shush, you disgrace,” snarled Mr. Tweak out, behind him stood Kyle with wide eyes, Stan next to him with a hand on his back. No one noticed it, of course, no would have even care about their little affair, because Kyle was the one with the money, he had nothing to lose when Tweek and he wouldn’t get married. “You know I have other ways to get money for you, not just some dumb engagement, but this was the most humane way. But let’s not talk about this now,” his gaze turned from Tweek to Craig’s and the man wrinkled his nose. “Get him out of m mansion, I bet the king will know what to do with him.”

The guards grabbed Craig and pulled him along, not even letting him get dressed before dragging him out of the room. Outside, people were staring at the situation, women covered their eyes at Craig’s naked glory and men were disgusted. In the crowd, he discovered Token and Bebe, their eyes wide in shock and worry. The pirate just nodded at his crewmates, everyone knew what would happen to him should he be caught. That plan was long made, years ago when they were wanted in the first city, but there never was a meaning behind this plan, not until now.

They had to leave as soon as possible, forget about Craig and get away from the port before being imprisoned as well.

As he thought, Craig was thrown into prison at the palace of Marseille, but he at least got some clothes to wear. He didn’t care that they were dirty and probably not washed after being torn off of the last man, he gladly put them on. The guards stayed close to his cell, occasionally a man would come and give him bread and a bit of water to keep him alive. It took three days for a redhead to come to his cell together with a guard, sending the ones guarding the pirate’s cell away. “Craig Tucker?” Craig looked up from the corner he sat in, leaning against the wall. “Captain Tucker of the Stripe, known and wanted in most parts of the world for raiding, murder and more. I’m impressed you were able to behave all those years you set port in Marseille,” said Kyle, his eyes concentrated on the pirate.

“Well, we needed a city for supplies,” Craig shrugged, watching the man on the other side of the steel bars. “How did Tweek’s father know I’m a pirate? We don’t have warrants here, it should have been safe.”

“Tweek and his family aren’t from here; they’re from a small country you raided once. I bet Tweek recognized you the second he saw you,” explained the redhead, leaning against the bars, his guards tensed up at this. “And yet he lured you in his room.”

“What do you want to say?”

“He wanted you to take him away from there, he hoped you’d take him along and save him from the arranged marriage and his father,” Kyle clarified; he was relaxed and didn’t seem to feel any fear towards the pirate. He talked to him like he was a friend, someone he knew and hadn’t seen in a while; it itched Craig in the wrong way. “But you idiot fell asleep and ruined it, now I have to marry him while you will be hung tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow already? You people really don’t wait, eh?” Grumbled the pirate, gritting his teeth together as anger overcame him. He didn’t feel regret, only that he took Tweek’s chance of freedom. “And why do you even want to marry him? Aren’t you and your little guard over there in love?”

Kyle snorted, looking over at the black haired man with a loving smile, he took his face in his hand and kissed him, their lips lingering for a second before the redhead pulled away. The other man blushed lightly, clearing his throat to get back his seriousness. “We are,” admitted the redhead, turning back to Craig. “But like I said, it was an arrangement I had no word in, I don’t want to marry Tweek but when people would hear about Stan and me, they’d separate us. So I marry him and secretly be with my true love, while giving Tweek’s people what they need. He could have looked for an affair as well, but now that you’ll be killed he’s probably too depressed to.”

“Why are you telling me all this…?” The captain glared at the redhead, daring him to mock him in some weird disgusting way.

“I want to help you, both of you,” announced Kyle, his voice lower in case someone was trying to listen in on their conversation. “Tomorrow morning Tweek and I will get married and after we said yes, you will be hung as a celebration. It’s sick and I hate it, but we have a plan, one where you two can get happy and Tweek’s people be saved.” Craig slowly stood up and walked closer to the bars, ready to listen.

Craig stood at the stairs of the small stage, his hand tied together to make sure he couldn’t fight back. Slowly, he was pulled up the wooden stairs and as he arrived at the top a gallows waited for him. The rope hung there and when he walked right under it, the hangman put it around his throat and pulled it close; making sure it was securely around his neck. With a glance up to a balcony he saw Kyle, alone, watching him while scratching at the stone of the balcony’s railing.

A man stepped forward with a scroll, opening up and starting to list Craig’s name, his family’s name and all of his crimes and misdeeds, making sure everyone heard about it. The pirate could only roll his eyes, annoyed of the show they made out of someone’s death. Once the reading was finished, the man stepped away and the hangman walked up to the lever. Craig closed his eyes, that was the moment that decided his destiny. He heard the lever being pulled and how he started to fall, readying himself for the resistance of the rope that would break his neck and kill him.

But instead he kept falling and landed on the ground under him. People started to scream and Craig jumped up and just ran right through the crowd. The guards didn’t have a chance of catching him, not without hurting one of the passerby. When he got out of the crowd the guards were on his tail, but he kept running, pulling the rope off from his neck and stealing a knife of a butcher to free his hand. He took every shortcut Kyle and Stan told him about, used hideouts to fool the people following him and sneaked as much as possible.

Until he arrived at the port and jumped into the water, swimming up to his beloved ship and crew that waited for him. They helped him in the ship where he immediately started to give commands while running up to the steering wheel. There waiting for him were Bebe, Token, Wendy and most importantly, Tweek. The blonde ran up to him to crush him in a hug, Craig returned it and kissed his head. “Thank God that worked out,” Tweek mumbled into Craig’s still wet clothing, pulling away fast before turning wet himself.

“Alright, we have to get out of here as fast as possible,” the captain announced with a serious look on his face. Everything worked out just as Kyle had planned out: When the hangman pulled the lever, an old friend of Kyle who was famous for his talent in archery, hat shot through the rope from a safe distance. Tweek was escorted to Craig’s ship right after the wedding by Stan, the crew already knew about it. It seemed like Kyle recognized Bebe and Token as one of Craig’s pirates and pulled them aside while their captain was brought to prison.

It hurt to admit, but Kyle was quiet intelligent and quick witted and that saved him and Tweek. Because they were married, both sides had to fulfill the contract, it wasn’t Tweek’s fault for being kidnapped by pirates right after the wedding, was it?

“Glad to see you safe and sound, captain,” Wendy said speaking for the whole crew who cheered out in glee. Craig snickered amused, thanking Clyde who gave him his hat back.

“Alright, ya lazy asses, time to ge-“ The captain was cut off by a loud crashing sound and the shudder of his ship. He turned around and saw several ships of the Marseille navy behind them, one already close enough to hit them with their canons. “Fucking pests!” Craig turned back to his crew, shouting down to the main deck. “Get the canons ready! Shoot the second they’re close enough to get rid of them! There’s no need to destroy them completely, we only need to slow them down enough to escape!”

“Ay ay!” The crew shouted, immediately starting to get to work, everyone knowing what to do in the situation. Meanwhile Craig grabbed Tweek’s wrist and pulled him along to his cabin. Inside he let go and placed his hands on his shoulder with a firm grip. “You stay here, you should be save here and in case they get on the ship you can lock the door. Don’t come out, unimportant what you hear!” Commanded Craig.

“Craig, I can help! Just-“

“No! Tweek, when you die then all this was for nothing,” the captain stared at him before smashing his lips on Tweek’s, cupping his face in his hands. He slowly pulled away and rubbed his nose against his lovers. “The second I saw you I know you belonged to me and I won’t let those assholes take you away,” he growled, kissing the blonde’s forehead before running out, not waiting for Tweek to resist.

Outside chaos had already taken over; people were injured by the canons and gun shots. One of the enemy’s ships was already right next to them on their left, they had more canons, but Craig wouldn’t give up. He shot as many people as possible, trying to hit the holes to kill the Gunners of the navy. But it were too many and soon enough there was a ship on their other side, as well. Craig encouraged his people to keep fighting, to not give up and protect their ship, even when some of the enemies jumped over to fight with their swords.

The pirates were better in that, years of experience with the most cheating scum on the world prepared them well. Craig made sure no one would get too close to his cabin; he didn’t want to risk any of them to get too close to Tweek. But something was wrong, because they retreated after a while; they only tried it for a few minutes before they gave up. With a frown, Craig looked around the ship, seeing some of his crew member injured or death. Then he saw it, and everything happened to fast.

He tried to warn them, wanted for his people to jump into the water to save themselves, but by then it had already happened. An explosion, right on the main deck, triggered another one on the lower deck, destroying the whole ship in the process. People were flying through the air, either pulled apart by the explosion or by the pieces of the ship that flew with them. Craig fell into the water, slowly sinking down and watching his beloved ship falling apart, surrounded by the lifeless bodies of his friends.

Slowly he sank down, together with the leftovers of the ship, there was blood in the water coming from a big gush in his side – the one that was turned to the explosion. Craig didn’t even try to swim up, at first he wanted to but then his thoughts wandered over to Tweek, his cute innocent Tweek. The explosion must have reached the cabin where he was locked in, thinking he was save. He could have escaped, probably, but instead he was there waiting for everything to calm down, when the real danger had yet to come.

Craig noticed how the air in his lungs wasn’t enough anymore and how the big wound weakened him. He didn’t know the reason he would die, either drowning or blood loss, but he hoped it would happen soon. When the corner of his eyes started to become black, he noticed a dark shadow swimming towards him. It had a big fin like a fish, but the rest looked to human, it reminded him of the paintings in the mansion, about mystical creatures.

The creature came closer and Craig could have sworn that he knew this blond, beautiful long hair and the soft freckled. He recognized the person who held him in his arms, cradling his cheeks carefully before pulling him in a kiss he welcomed. Craig knew those lips, the tongue and the taste, he knew the form he wrapped his arms around in a warm embrace, even with the cold water surrounding him. But why was he here, why was there a beautiful fin with pastel green and blue scales and gills at his throat.

How did his beloved survive the explosion? Or didn’t he, was he here because he was a hallucination, was Craig already in another world with the person he loved so dearly?

He didn’t know, he only knew the legends sailors told each other at night, when they had too much rum. The stories they laughed about while others swore they told the true. Stories about people living in the ocean, singing for sailors on their journey with the most beautiful voices anyone ever heard. They said that a kiss from them could give you the ability to breathe underwater, to live there with them. But only a couple of chosen ones had the honor.

But those were just tails of people that went to sea, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Choose for yourself what Craig’s fate was in the end!
> 
> Me at the beginning of Creek Week: I will only write cute and harmless stuff!  
> Me now: Why you always lying? 
> 
> [Commissions are open!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/post/629331436009324544/writing-commissions-are-open)  
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Like my work? Support me on Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/natari)
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation!


	4. Happy Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working his nightshift at the Diner, Craig noticed a blonde stranger entering and sitting down in a booth. He couldn’t get the feeling off that he knew him, but from where would he know this man? This really pregnant Man. 
> 
> Day 4 of Creek Week: Diner/Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Talk of past sexual encounter
> 
> Tags for Day 4: Mpreg, Pregnant Tweek, Unplanned Pregnancy, Diner, Space, Male Pregnancy 
> 
> Not Beta-Read, so please excuse small errors!
> 
> It’s 4 AM here so I am allowed to post this already!

Craig Tucker had no real ambition in life, sure, he wanted to survive and make sure his two guinea pigs had a good life, but that was about it. Most of his days he spent at work in a diner on a close small planet, big enough for the building, a parking lot and a few stores around. He lived one planet away and got to it by driving his small space ship that had the heights of a Volkswagen Beetle. A lot of people, including his parents, said he was wasting his time, he was twenty-five with no college degree, a bad degree from high school and never thought of changing that.

No, he was satisfied with his flat, the small car and the work at the Diner, why shouldn’t he? He could eat, sleep, drink play videogames, cuddle his adorable guinea pigs and have a one night stand from parties once in a while. What else was there to live for?

Right now he was working I said Diner, serving costumer who sat in the booths and occasionally helping by cleaning the dishes. He was friends with most of his coworker and often went on parties with them on the party planet close by, going in all the clubs and using their charms to find someone for the night. Some thought of it as pathetic, but Craig saw it as filling the human needs. It was rather late and dark outside, the sun went already down at this planet and just a few travelers were still sitting around.

The Diner was known for being open twenty-four hours and seven days the week, inviting people on their journey through the universe, college students or families with their children. Craig wasn’t a big fan from the latter ones; they were the loudest and always left with their tables being dirty. On this night there were only three people in the diner, one of them a couple that was constantly making out and the other one a man in a suit who looked frustrated.

One of Craig’s favorite occupations during work, especially during such calm nights, was watching the people and guessing what was going on in their live. For example the man in the suit who was staring down at his food, letting it get cold while holding his head in his hands. There was frustration and a bit of anger written over his face, but fear was most prominent. He probably got fired and had to think over all his life decisions he made, maybe he had family to take care of and now he had to find a new job.

The couple? They were all over each other, most likely a fresh couple that just got together and therefore couldn’t keep the hand from another. Both arrived together around an hour ago, ate something fast that took them maybe ten minutes before smashing their mouths against each other. It was a disgusting sight, really, but Craig couldn’t stop staring at the open mouthed kiss, occasionally a tongue was seen. All this reminded him of a car accident, you didn’t want to look but for some odd reason you had to.

And that was it and because of that Craig was bored, there were no people to watch and analyze. That was until the door opened and a blonde man walked in, his stomach swollen, obviously pregnant. Craig narrowed his eyes at him; he looked like someone he had seen before, maybe at a party? With a shrug to himself, he walked over to the booth the man sat down and pulled out his little note book.

“Welcome to Spacy Diner,” Craig greeted while he wrote down the table number. “Do you already know what you want to order or should I return later?” The blonde stranger looked up at him, his hair wild and a ring piercing at the right corner of his lower lip. He wore black eyeliner around his eyes, making the green stand out more.

“I’d like a strawberry milkshake and some fries,” said the pregnant man, stroking with one hand over his stomach while he examined Craig’s face.

“Will be there in a few minutes,” after Craig wrote down everything he walked away and into the kitchen, telling the order and waiting there for it to be finished. While doing so, he looked out of the windows from the door and watched the blonde. He was sure he knew him from somewhere, especially after seeing him from so close, but he just didn’t get from where. Maybe he was a former classmate?

Just ten five minutes later and Craig brought the order up to the man, placing it in front of them and earning a soft ‘Thank you’. Craig nodded and turned around, ready to leave when the blonde grabbed his sleeves. “Hey, wanna sit with me?” He asked, his eyes locked on the waiter’s face and a stern look aimed at him. It would be a lie to say that Craig didn’t want to, the man was attractive, but he was also pregnant and a costumer.

“I’m sorry but I have to work, so…” Explained the black haired man, pulling at one side of his chullo.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at him, before a breathy chuckle came from his mouth. “You don’t remember me, do you?”

Craig squeezed his eyes shut; trying to find the place he met him or the time or whatever he could connect to the blonde. But after a few seconds he gave up and sighed in defeat, shaking his head. “No, sorry, I don’t.”

And again the blonde chuckled while he took one of his fries and dipped it into the milkshake before licking the cream off, slowly. His tongue wrapped around the food and his green lidded eyes were glancing at the black haired waiter who watched with a slightly open mouth. A weak grin grew on the stranger’s lips before he licked at the tip of the fry, getting the rest of the cream off with a hum.

That was when it clicked; of course Craig knew this guy and his eyes grew large in realization. “You’re that one-night-stand from six months ago! Who gave me that mind blowing blow job!” He exclaimed and made the man – Tweek, when he remembered correctly – laugh again.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Tweek grinned up at him, getting another fry and dipping it into the drink before shoving it into his mouth. “That was six months ago, you said?” He raised an eyebrow at Craig who nodded, before understanding why the question was asked. “I need you for a paternity test.”

Craig paled and finally he sat down, leaning his head back and rubbing his hands over his eyes with a groan. “Shit, shit shit… Are you telling me…”

“That you’re the father? Probably,” the blonde shrugged while he kept eating his fries, a pitiful smile on his face. He licked his lips to get the salty flavor of the fries off before he leaned a bit over the table. “I’m not sure, you weren’t the only guy I slept with the month it must have happened, that’s why I tried finding everyone. You’re the last on my list.”

“You got a list?” Craig deadpanned, slumping in the seat as he watched Tweek.

“Yeah, just four people, don’t worry – one each weekend,” Tweek explained while waving his hand around and rolling his eyes. “That gives you a 25% chance that you’re the father, but a 75% chance that you’re not! So man up and give me some of your saliva or whatever.”

“Fuck,” Craig bent forward and laid his forehead on the table, sighing heavily. “…And when I am the father? I don’t think I can take care of a baby!”

“You don’t have to,” commented Tweek, sipping on the drinking straw of is shake; afterwards he smacked his lips together to savor the taste. “I can do that alone but I’d need financial help, that would be enough.”

Craig looked up, narrowing his eyes slightly. “I don’t even know if I can do that.”

“Well, when ya can go partying and knock a one-night-stand up, then you can pay for a child,” argued the blonde, crossing his arms in front of his chest and earning another groan from the man across from him. “…I hope it’s you, to be completely honest.”

“Wow, thanks for wishing me misery.”

“You were the nicest from them all; there was no alcohol or weed in your apartment and those guinea pigs? Adorable,” muttered Tweek, leaning on the table and placing his head in his hands, watching Craig. “You always made sure that I was feeling good and was comfortable, the others were jerks, just wanted to get off and not caring about me. But you were cute and caring; I think you’d be the best Dad from all of them, even when you’d just help me pay the bills.”

A blush crept over Craig’s face and he pulled his body back up, sitting straight again. His gaze found Tweek’s and he bit his lips, exhaling silently. “Alright, I’ll do the test.”

Tweek smiled. “Thanks,” he pulled out a small bag with the cotton swab that Craig needed to get some saliva on so the people in the labs could check. It was done in less than five minutes and just ten minutes later the blonde was gone.

Useless to say, Craig didn’t sleep well the next two nights, not sure what he’d do in case he’d be the father. Could you imagine him taking care of a little bundle of flesh that was made from his DNA? One that resembled him and Tweek – cute, good looking Tweek? Was he supposed to show them how to take care of guinea pigs and teach playing on the console? Taking pictures, making memories of them and the blonde laughing together, crying together after a fight.

…Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. His parents always wanted grandchildren from him and he had thought about the topic a few times, as well. There just never was the desire to have children, he didn’t actively look for a partner but he never waved the idea off, either. If he’d spent more time getting to know people instead of just fucking them, he’d probably already have a boyfriend. He just never cared for it, not until now.

When Tweek entered the Diner three nights later, he sat down at the same booth. Craig brought him the same kind of milkshake and fries before sitting down next to him. The blonde’s eyes were fixed on his and he held the result in his hand, it was already opened.

“…What did it say?” Craig asked impatiently.

A small poor smile grew on Tweek’s lips. “…I’m sorry..” And Craig’s heart sank. He found himself being excited about having a child, sure, there was the fear but that was overthrown by the thought of all the possible memories. A small baby that looked like him, grew up with a father who loved him and, with time, also his other father. But instead, one of the jerks Tweek told him about was the father, they probably wouldn’t care about the baby and let the blonde do everything alone. Or worse, they’d want the child and raise it like an asshole or a slave. A shudder ran down Craig’s spine. “Want to see the result?”

Tweek held the case with the letter out to Craig and he took it, slowly pulling the sheet of paper out. He read over it and cocked an eyebrow in confusion. “Tweek… That says that I _am_ the father…”

“Yeah, I know and I’m sorry,” the blonde mumbled, rubbing his arm in discomfort while watching the other man. “You don’t need to raise it with me, I really just need financial help. There’s no responsibility for you to visit or anything like that, I was the one who said we wouldn’t need a condom.”

Slowly Craig turned his head to Tweek; of course the blonde didn’t know that the black haired man wanted to be the father. How could he? “Listen,” he turned to the other, smiling at him. “I want to help you out and I want to take the responsibility. That child you’re carrying? It’s mine as much as it is yours and I will love it like any other father should. I will take care of him with you and make sure he has a good life, Tweek, I will even travel through the whole universe when it means that I can be with you two.”

Tweek’s eyes were wide as he listened to him, surprise written all over his face, but also relieve. How did he deserve such a sweetie like Craig to be the father of a child he didn’t want first? “That sounds nice,” he whispered, leaning forward and pressing his face in Craig’s shoulder like he’d try to hide. “I was so scared… Scared that one of those assholes would be the father and that I’d need to take care of the baby alone, raise it alone!” He turned his face to Craig’s throat and watched his Adams apple bop lightly. “I’m glad it was you, I wished so hard for it to be you.”

“I did the same,” confessed Craig, moving his head to the side to kiss Tweek’s hair. “I really want to learn to love you, Tweek. You were one of the few I actually wanted to get to know, but you were gone the next morning.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” chuckled Tweek, shaking Craig’s shoulder in the process. “I had an appointment with a friend that morning; usually I stay for morning sex.” Craig hummed lightly as a response and they stayed like that for a bit before he found the courage and ask Tweek if he could stroke his stomach. The blonde allowed it and when Craig moved his hand over the baby bump, he couldn’t stop smiling.

Craig knew that everything would be fine, because he finally found a reason to take life serious. He found a reason to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [Commissions are open!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/post/629331436009324544/writing-commissions-are-open)  
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Like my work? Support me on Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/natari)
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation!


	5. Two Creeks For Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek carve their pumpkins while waiting for Tricia and Karen to get ready for trick or treat. When the two girls came outside to go, both boys were surprised by their costume choices. 
> 
> Day 5 of Creek Week: Trick or Treat / Pumpkin Carving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> Tags for Day 5: Pumpkin Carving, Trick or Treat, Costume 
> 
> Not Beta-Read, so please excuse small errors!

“Be careful with the knife!” Tweek shrieked out while watching his boyfriend stabbing his pumpkin with one of the special carving knifes.

“It’s not even that sharp,” commented Craig, starting to follow the line he drew on the round object before. He made sure not to cut completely through in order to get the pattern and light effect right. Before they started to carve their pumpkins, both boys chose a pattern they wanted. Tweek chose, weirdly enough, the underpants gnomes while Craig had a hard time deciding between Red Racer and a guinea pig.

In the end it was a guinea pig sitting in a car of Red Racer.

“I’m just worried that you hurt yourself,” argued the blonde, watching Craig handling the knife and sliding it along the pumpkin’s skin. Tweek had finished his Pumpkin before Craig started his and there was already a light shining from the inside, making the gnomes’ eyes shine bright. The blonde felt a bit watched by them, but as long as they weren’t real he didn’t feel the need to smash the pumpkin against a wall.

“We need to hurry or Tricia will be mad,” mumbled the black haired guy in concentration, one tongue hanging out while working on his own masterpiece. “She’s getting into her costume right now with Karen and they want to leave once they’re finished.”

“Then hurry up,” said the other, glancing to the stairs that lead to the girl’s room.

“You just told me to be careful; can you decide what you want?” Growled Craig, exchanging his knife with another one, one to cut completely through the fruit.

“Gnh, I want you to do both!” Exclaimed the blonde pulling his witch hat down, usually he’d grab his hair but that was covered by said hat. It was Craig’s idea, who was wearing cat ears over his Chullo. “Do you know what those two will wear?”

“Nope,” answered Craig, grinning when he finished his pumpkin. He stood up to take a light and put it into the pumpkin before lighting it up. With a satisfied smile he picked it up, Tweek took his own, and they carried their creations outside. “Fatass will be so mad when he sees that I got the biggest pumpkin,” Craig snickered after placing it down on the stairs, pulling out his phone to take a picture.

Tweek snorted lightly before shaking his head at the nastiness of his boyfriend. Usually he’d say something or would have stopped him, but they were talking about Eric Cartman so it was fine. Carefully he leaned against the black haired teenager; a contented smile was spreading over his lips as Craig made sure they wouldn’t fall over. Tweek chuckled and snuggled more against him, inhaling his breath. They were together for six years now, after the town forced them together at the age of ten, they soon noticed that they indeed were in love. After a short break up with fifteen, they soon realized that the charade stopped being one years ago.

Now, with sixteen and in high school, they were happy together and the most famous and beloved couple of the town. Craig held his phone up in the air and took a selfie of them, looking grumpy like always in a poor attempt to look tough. After snapping the picture he pushed his phone back into his pocket, glancing down at the blonde and leaning in for a quick kiss, but he got interrupted before they lips could meet.

“We’re ready!” Yelled a voice from inside shortly before the door slammed open, revealing Tricia and Karen in their costumes. And while Tweek’s face started to color in a bright red, Craig’s face grew annoyed and unbelieving.

“Are you serious?” He groaned as he inspected the two girls standing in the door. Tricia was wearing a blue chullo over a black, shirt wig, a blue hoodie and jeans to it, while Karen wore a wild blonde wig, a green wrong buttoned shirt and jeans as well. They looked like younger versions of Craig and Tweek. “Where did you even get the chullo from?” Asked the older brother with a scowl on his face.

“Karen knit it for me!” Tricia beamed, her eyes shining as she grabbed the other girl’s hand and pulling her down the few stairs. “Now let’s go get candy!” Craig groaned again but turned around and walked down the street while holding Tweek’s hand. To his annoyance Tricia and Karen were doing the exact same thing. With a raised brow, the couple watched how the young girls copied almost all their moves, from leaning on each other to kissing. Or at least almost kissing, because every time their lips were about to meet each other, the two girls made loud kissing noises to mock the pair.

Tweek sighed lightly when they came to the next street, watching Karen and Tricia running up to the next door and ringing to demand some candy. His arms slowly snaked around his body in order to get warmer, it was the end of October and the cold of winter was creeping closer. Craig noticed with a glance at his lover and fast took off his jacket to put it around the blonde’s shoulders.

“Craig,” gasped Tweek, looking up at his boyfriend. “Don’t do that all the time, you’ll get cold!”

Craig shrugged. “Nah, I’m always warm, don’t worry,” he waved it off, watching his sister gasping as she got candy, probably some good stuff and no cheap like most people gave out. Tweek looked at him before a soft smile took over his lips; he leaned up and kissed Craig’s cheek, making the other blush slightly. With a silent chuckle he pulled back again, but Craig wrapped his arms around his hips and leaned down, pecking his lips for the crack of a second before Tricia and Karen came back.

“Stop making out!” Tricia demanded with a wrinkled nose as she walked up to them with Karen next to her. “We need to get more candy!” She said before checking over Tweek, one of her eyebrow slowly rose up to her hairline before she took her jacket off and gave it to Karen, wrapping it around her. Of course she wore one of her brother’s Red Racer shirts underneath.

Craig sighed but followed her demand and so they continued to walk along the streets, getting candy at each house before walking Karen home. When they arrived at the small rundown house, he watched Karen looking through her pockets for the key. “Are your parents home?” He asked, glancing at the house where all lights were out.

Karen flinched lightly while she kept looking for her key. “Ehm.. No, they’re at some party…” She mumbled out, avoiding the older boy’s yes.

“And Kenny? Kevin?”

“Ken’s with Stan for tonight and Kevin with Shelly,” mentioned Karen, finally getting her key out and sighing in relieve. Craig stopped her from walking to the door though.

“You can sleep over tonight, I don’t like the thought of you being alone at night, especially not here,” he said while looking around, glaring at some people watching them. “My parents won’t have anything against it and Tricia will be happy to have you over, right?” He turned to his sister who nodded fast while taking Karen’s hand, giving her a reassuring smile.

The brunette looked at her friend, then over to the house and then to Craig before giving an agreeing nod. Together the quartette walked back to the Tucker’s house where the girls excused themselves and ran up the stairs to their room. Craig sighed and took his hat off, Tweek mimicking the action. “That was sweet of you,” he noted, stroking through Craig messed up hair. “To let Karen sleep over so she wouldn’t be alone.”

“It’s just wrong, I know from Kenny how awful it is to live in their house, she deserves a break,” spoke the black haired guy, leaning against his boyfriend for support. “I bet Kenny knew, he wouldn’t spend Halloween with his boyfriend when it meant Karen would be alone at home.”

Tweek chuckled lightly and stroked over Craig’s back, humming silently. “Yeah, he must have planned it and trusted in you to take care of Karen.” The older boy snorted and pulled back from the blonde, smiling down at him. Again he leaned down, pressing his lips on Tweek’s and this time no one interrupted them. They stayed like this for a few seconds before pulling away and pressing their forehead against the other’s. “How about some hot chocolate before going to your room?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Craig mumbled, nuzzling his face against Tweek’s before walking into the kitchen with them. Upstairs the girls were throwing all their candy together, checking who liked what so they could eat as much as possible before going to bed. They still wore their costumes and reminded of Tweek and Craig who did the exact same thing when they were twelve.

Sometimes Halloween is more than a night full of candy and fright; sometimes it’s about caring for each other and being there when needed. Halloween is a festivity of love, romantic and platonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This one was kinda short, but it’s almost 4 am here and I need to wake up early today and I hadn’t any tome to write over the day, so all this was written in 2-3 hours (with a lot distracting from my side! 
> 
> [Commissions are open!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/post/629331436009324544/writing-commissions-are-open)  
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Like my work? Support me on Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/natari)
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation!


	6. Contract Of Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The imp Tweek was on a new mission he got from the ruler of hell, a soul escaped and it was his job to drag him back. But when he found the young ghost, a weird feeling spread through his chest. What was this and why couldn't he stop watching him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Character Death, Mention of Car accident, Mention of torture 
> 
> Tags for Day 6: Demon, Ghost, Angst, Mention of Character death, Car accident, Hell, Soul, Rebirth 
> 
> Not Beta-Read, so please excuse small errors!

Hell changed drastically after Satan’s death, it used to be, despite what people on earth that about it. It was a place filled with parties, demons and humans with good humor and filled with laughter of the different creatures. Everyone was friends; of course the real sinners were still punished, but people who were there just because they weren’t Mormon? They had the time of their lives – or death.

But that changed when Damien took over, the son of Satan was never happy with the way his father ruled over the place. Now that he was gone, the black haired man took over and turned hell back to what it was – a place of agony and fear. Demon tortured former humans and made sure that everyone felt pain. Of course some more than others, depending on what they did when still alive, but still torture. Meanwhile he and his boyfriend, Pip, were all save and sound in their castle.

Tweek, a simple imp whose job it usually was to lead the newcomers to their torture places, had a new mission. A soul, now known as a ghost, somehow escaped the way to hell and wandered over earth. That wasn’t the first time something like that happened, ghost were a common thing and a lot still wandered over earth, but most of them were there on purpose. Some were left on earth for torture, being left behind without a way out and watching their beloved fall apart of move on or their murder not being imprisoned? That was the worst torture for some humans.

Another reason to be left up on earth was to make sure humans kept believing in the occult. The shadows you saw in the dark or the objects that moved when you weren’t looking? They voices you heard at night or the feeling of being watched? Ghosts, all of them.

And now there was one whose place was in hell but instead he was somewhere in his hometown. Tweek walked around, checking first the place the guy had died at, a tragic death. A seventeen year old boy hit by a truck, blood was everywhere and the parents, who were across the street, had seen everything. As well as his little sister.

But the soul was nowhere to be seen, so the next stops were places the guy had spent a lot of time at. Starting with the house, but he wasn’t in his room, there was just his mother, looking around while crying. It was an awful picture, considering the pictures of the guy and his friends and family covering one of the walls. Someone who had a soul would have felt pity, but Tweek was a demon, always had been one and therefore he felt nothing but annoyance for not finding the ghost.

When he made his way out of the room, he noticed an open door and walked up to it, peeking inside. It was the room of his sister and to the blonde’s surprise, the ghost sat there on her bed, watching as she played with a guinea pig. Tweek entered, his trident in his hand to look as intimidating as possible. The ghost turned to him and checked him from head to hooves with bored lidded eyes; his head lay in his hand. He looked – dare Tweek say or even think it – cute, in some weird way.

“Who are you?” The guy asked, his voice nasal and a bit bored. There was no color from him, he looked grey and white and transparent, the only thing that was in color, and the imp didn’t know why, was his eyes. They were amber, almost golden when you looked long enough, and they shone brightly from their sockets. When Tweek didn’t answer, he rose an eyebrow to show him that he waited.

“Th-That none of your business!” Exclaimed the demon, stomping on the ground with one of his hooves. “Craig Tucker, I’m here to bring you dow-“

“Why do you know my name? Are you some creep who used to watch me when I was still alive?” Craig wrinkled his noise in disgust, checking the imp out once again.

“Wha- No!” Yelled Tweek, his cheek turning in a light pink. “I’m an imp and my job is it to bring you down to hell, you’re not supposed to be up here and wander on earth!”

“Doesn’t explain how you know my name,” dared the black haired guy, straightening his back and crossing his arms in front of his chest, huffing out a breath.

Tweek growled lightly and gritted his teeth together in annoyance. This human soul had no respect of a superior demon, someone who could bring him to the worst torturer! There wasn’t even a glint of fear in his eyes, just constant boredom. “I know your name because my boss told me everything I needed to find you.”

“Your boss?”

“The ruler of hell and son of Satan himself – Damien Thorn!” Explained the blonde. The girl on the ground was still playing with the pet and talked to it in whispers. “You belong down there to get the torture you deserve.”

Craig puffed up his cheeks before exhaling the air slowly in a sigh. His eyes found his sister again, watching her for a few seconds before leaning back on the bed. “…So I have to leave her?” Tweek’s gaze found the girl for a second before returning to the ghost, giving him a slow nod. “…Will she be okay?”

“I don’t know…” Mumbled Tweek, telling him the truth as he slowly stepped closer to the bed, sitting down next to the soul. “We demons can’t see the future, only the past.” Craig hummed lightly and nodded in understanding, watching as the girl put the guinea pig back in the cage to a second one. The imp glanced at the ghost, watching his features and getting lost in those eyes. He felt weird, Tweek couldn’t explain what it was but somehow he felt connected to this certain soul and seeing him like that broke his heart. Because behind this cold demeanor was sadness, you could find it in his eyes, hidden behind the neutrality. “Was it scary? To die?”

Craig glanced at the demon and the girl left the room, calling for her Dad to drive him over to a friend. “It was,” replied the ghost and his eyes found the guinea pigs. “It hurt, you think you could guess how much it hurt to be run over by a damn truck, but I was wrong. The pain was so much worse than expected, but the worst was the face of my parents as they realized what was happening…” He mumbled out, his hands played with the hem of his hoodie, the one he wore during the crash.

Tweek looked at him, red eyes trying to find amber ones without success. “I’m sorry,” he murmured and finally the ghost looked at him, too. Their eyes met and the demon smiled lightly, earning a chuckle from the other. “How did you manage to escape the path of hell?”

Craig shrugged lightly, glancing at the demon again before daring to lean against the taller one. Tweek froze when he felt the weight against his side and leaned against it, making sure they wouldn’t fall over. They sat there for a bit, just watching the guinea pigs eating their hay and making small noises as they squeaked. “You’re not like other demons, are you?”

“What do you mean?” The demon sent a weak glare at the other but noticed that Craig didn’t see it since his eyes were closed.

“I bet another demon would have grabbed me at my throat and pulled me down in hell,” Craig frowned and turned his head up, watching the demon. “But you didn’t... Why?”

Tweek swallowed heavily and kept staring down at the soul, thinking the question over and over. Why didn’t he do his job and forced the ghost down in hell so he could be tortured like it was planned? What was that weird warm feeling in his chest that broke free when he saw the ghost for the very first time? And why did he feel sad and helpless when he noticed Craig’s sadness, knowing there was no way he could help him escape the pain he felt?

The demon bent down, pressing his forehead against Craig’s and closing his eyes, the ghost mirroring his action. They were silent and every noise around them vanished, it was calm and Tweek knew that Craig felt the same about him. Tweek knew about the concept of soul mates, two being that belonged together and wouldn’t feel whole without the other, but that wasn’t possible. Because Tweek was a demon, he didn’t have a soul and never had, and yet he wanted it to be just this.

Tweek didn’t know how love felt until he met the ghost.

“I won’t send you down to hell,” mumbled the demon, placing a clawed hand on the ghost’s chest, a dim light emitting from it and Craig slowly started to vanish. The dead man could only watch in horror as the transparent parts of his body started to vanish completely and his scared eyes found Tweek’s. “You will be reborn, in a new life with a new future, but with the same soul. Don’t worry, you won’t remember anything, but you’ll get a second chance to live your life.

Craig only nodded before he cupped Tweek’s face with both his hands, forcing him to look up and their eyes to meet. He leaned in and pressed his cold lips on the warm ones of the demon, resting there for the short time they had left. Just a few seconds after, Tweek held a shining orb in his hand and sent it’s on its way to find new life to live. Tweek new about the consequences of his actions, but he didn’t fear them as he knew that Craig was safe and sound.

The consequences weren’t torture, but endless rotting in a cell that slowly sucked out every energy the demon had left. Needless to say, Damien wasn’t happy with Tweek and banned him down there, saying he won’t be allowed to ever leave this room and die, knowing he will just vanish. There was no afterlife for demons, when they died their energy was used for other creatures in hell, swallowed to give them the power to keep torturing. No one would remember them and therefore it was like they never existed.

Tweek was lying on the hard floor of his cell, staring at the burning bars that kept him in there. It must have been a week and he was unable to move his limbs, forcing him to stay on the ground as death crept nearer with every breath he took. He accepted his fate even before he was caught; he accepted it when he decided to give Craig another chance to live. When his vision got blurry, he heard someone entering the hallway and stepping in front of his cell. All the imp could see was a white shine and a young man stepping inside the room, kneeling down in front of him.

“Oh Tweek, you don’t deserve this,” the voice mumbled, stroking through the demon’s blonde hair. Tweek relaxed under it, enjoying how the slim finger untangled some of his wild strands. And this voice, Tweek knew this voice. “All you life we kept you in the darkness of your past, let you believe that you were born as an imp without a soul or feelings. But those actions towards this human soul were an act of love, something you’d only do for your soul mate.”

The boy leaned down, pressing his forehead against Tweek’s cheek as he continued to mumble. “Poor soul, you were born a human but died so soon that Damien and the others tricked you into believing of being an imp. But now you found your soul mate and I can’t see you in so much pain, poor creature.” Slowly, the man pressed a lip on Tweek’s forehead, a bright shine taking over the demon’s vision. “I hope you can find him again and that the both you can live the life you deserve,” the voice mumbled and finally Tweek recognized him.

Pip, the lover of Damien and fallen angel from the heaven. A soul that got punished while being alive and chose to turn around at heaven’s gate to be with the one person he loved. The only blessed one down in hell, with the power of doing what he wanted. “Farewell, Tweek.”

And with those words, the imp vanished, leaving behind a blank spot on the ground. A demon with a soul, freed from the agony to find his lover once more.

Years later a blonde boy was sitting in his new classroom of his elementary school in South Park and his eyes met with his new classmate. A boy with ebony hair that was mostly covered from a blue chullo, and when the boy flipped him off, Tweek couldn’t stop the blush covering his cheeks.

It almost felt like he had met him before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Sorry that its up so late, my body decided to get a terrible headache and I didn’t get to write much. The next day is still completely unwritten but it’s mostly planned out, so I should finish it in two days! 
> 
> [Commissions are open!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/post/629331436009324544/writing-commissions-are-open)  
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Like my work? Support me on Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/natari)
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation!


	7. Life Is Not A Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a photographer Tweek had the chance to see a lot of beautiful people, but no one was as beautiful as the actor Craig Tucker. Needless to say, he accepted when Craig asked for a private shooting that changed both their lifes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, Stalker, Shooting, Blood and Injury 
> 
> Only read when you think you can handle it! Please leave when you already know you won’t like it and/or can’t stand those topics! It’s for your own safety and sparing me from comments telling me they didn’t like it even though I put a warning! 
> 
> Tags for Day 7: Photography, Movie, Mpreg, Male Pregnancy, Pregnant Craig, Photographer Tweek, Movie Star Craig, Act photography, Implied Sexual Content, Character Death, Original Character, Stalker, Murder, Angst, Blood and Injury
> 
> Not Beta-Read, so please excuse small errors!

What makes out a good picture? It was a topic some photographers still fought about, saying the light had to be perfect, other were in the opinion that the angle had to be right. Then there were those who thought that the object of the picture had to be beautiful, otherwise it wasn’t possible to take a good picture.

All of them were wrong, though. Those were people who forgot the real meaning of photography, the urge why to do it and just used it in order to get words of praise or get money. No, a good picture was one that told a story, a story that had a meaning to someone and woke up memories buried in the corner of your brain.

Now, Tweek Tweak was a photographer who earned money with taking pictures, either randomly or getting commission from people. That was his living, but he never liked those pictures, the ones he made to make sure he could pay his bills. He valued the ones he took in private, surrounded with the people he loved and held dear.

He was on his way home after touring through the forest in order of getting a few good shots for an article in a newspaper. Not his best paid work, but he did it because it was about plastic in nature and therefore was important. Tweek was a known photographer, he had models in front of his camera others would pay to see, was on the red carpet and also by the Oscars, even on a few movie sets for documentaries about the making of movies.

That was when he met him, the love of his life.

It was his first role in a rather big movie, he played a whore who helped a detective to solve a case while being a target himself. And Tweek had never seen someone act with so much passion and love to the job before. The man was breath taking beautiful and wore every outfit he got with proud, acting out the role like it was actually him. Tweek had to make sure not to stare at him all the time.

One day, when he just finished taking pictures of one of the sets, he felt someone poking his shoulder. Slowly he turned around only to see the person he admired right in front of him. “Hey,” he greeted with a soft smile on his lips. “I’ve seen you watching me and wondered if you want to take a few pictures of me?”

It was bold of the black haired man, suggesting that this was all Tweek wanted and not even telling him to stop. The blonde could have been some creepy stalker after all!

“Gnh – Yeah, ehm, that would be nice but I don’t think that the director would agree to this,” mentioned Tweek, pulling his camera to his side as he checked the outfit the actor wore. It was a crop top with under a big leather jacket; his jeans were low and the edge of net tights were seen over his hips. The blonde swallowed hard and it made the other grin.

“Then not in this outfit,” he explained, stepping closer to the other so that their face was only inches apart. Tweek blushed heavily and tried to take a step back, but to his demise there was a piece of furniture of the set. “I always wanted to get photographed properly and I think you’d do a great job. You have a business card?” Without looking Tweek pulled out his business card from his vest pocket, handing it over to the other man who looked it over for a second before stuffing it away in his pocket.

“This Saturday at three?” Another nod from Tweek. “Nice, I’ll see you then!” And with that the man turned around, walking a few steps before turning to the photographer again. “My name is Craig Tucker, by the way and it was nice talking to you, Tweek Tweak. Even though I did more of the talking.” He chuckled and walked off to a colleague of his, leaving the blonde behind with a face red as a tomato.

Just as promised, Craig stood in front of Tweek’s house shortly that Saturday, a bottle of champagne in his hands. “Hey!” He said, a blue chullo on his head and a NASA pullover on, there was no makeup like usually and for Tweek he looked even more gorgeous. “I brought some champagne as a thank you, don’t worry, you’ll get your money as well, of course!”

Tweek chuckled lightly and let him in, leading him into the kitchen where he grabbed two glasses to drink the alcohol. “Alright,” he started after filling them a bit and taking a sip. “We never talked about it, but what kind of pictures do you want?”

“Act photography,” beamed Craig out and a wide grin grew on his lips when he saw the green eyes of the other widen.

“Act…? Are you sure?” Asked Tweek after he set down his glass, wiping some of the drink away from the corner of his mouth.

“What, am I not beautiful enough?” Dared Craig, his mouth agape in shock.

“Wha- No! No you are beautiful! But- I just- I mean…!” Stammered Tweek, looking for the right words to explain what exactly he tried to say. As an answer he got a deep laughter from Craig that tinted the blonde’s cheek red again.

“You are cute,” chuckled the black haired man while watching Tweek playing with his shirt.

“I just want you to be sure, you just started your career and when someone finds out about those pictures they could use it against you,” mumbled Tweek out, glancing at the actor in front of him.

Craig hummed lightly before emptying his glass, placing it on the kitchen counter before nodding. “You’re right, on the other hand, the first scene I’m seen in is my sleeping with a detective, so,” the man shrugged, a pleased smile on his lips as he saw how Tweek thought that over, coming to the result that naked pictured wouldn’t probably harm him at all in this case.

“Alright, then let’s go,” said the photographer and the two walked into a room on the second stage, Tweek’s photo studio. They talked about what kind of pictures Craig wanted before he started to get undressed. Together they agreed to do black and white pictures, concentrating on the aesthetic aspects instead of the nudity itself.

The results were pictures taken with water flowing down Craig’s naked hip, his back covered in blankets and his face hanging from the edge of a bed, one leg in the air. Tweek loved it, Craig was a natural beauty and talented when it came to posing and in between he was nice talking to. It was charming, his laugh was adorable and his nasal voice like music in the blonde’s ears.

At one point they were out of idea and Tweek checked over the taken pictures on his laptop, sighing in satisfaction. Craig was sitting on a loveseat that Tweek and he had shoved in for some pictures, his private regions were covered in a silk blanket. His amber eyes were watching the blonde, his head rested in his hand and a smirk on his lips. “Hey, Tweek?” He called out and when the man turned around, Craig slowly let the blanket slip from his lap and his legs stretched open. “There are some more pictures I want to take, maybe with a partner?”

The photographer stared at him for just a crack of a second before he walked over with fast steps. He leaned down over Craig and slowly, almost tenderly, pressed his lips against the actor’s, earning a soft sigh from him. Slowly he climbed on the chair, holding the man’s face in his hands in order to keep their lips together. The kiss grew more passionate and sloppier, soon tongues were invading the other’s mouth and mewling sounds filled the room.

Needless to say, the pictures that followed were Tweek’s favorite ones.

From then on those two would meet regularly, mostly for dates that followed with nights of passion and need. It didn’t take long for them to become official, people watched and now it was Tweek who was photographed, followed around by paparazzi. And when the movie came into the cinemas it just got worse, Craig was suddenly one of the most popular people and everyone was after him. They tried to get on his good side, others wanted to find dirt in his past and again others just asked for autographs.

The actor bathed in it, but was glad when he got to Tweek’s apartment and had a break from being the famous actor who won an Oscar after his first role. It was no surprise when, after a few years in the relationship, Craig surprised his lover with a positive pregnancy test. And the pictures that followed were beautiful and decorate the walls of their house. He liked them even more than the pictures of their wedding where Craig’s started to show, his swollen belly making people around them wonder.

When he got into the fifth month they decided to explain that, yes, Craig T. Tweak was pregnant from Tweek T. Tweak – Every time the actor had to say this, he couldn’t hold down a chuckle. It was in Craig’s eights month when he mentioned something that worried his husband. “I think I have a stalker,” said the pregnant man, snuggled up on the couch with Tweek’s hand stroking his stomach.

“What?” The blonde turned his head to his lover, watching how the features of his face were illuminated from the fire that danced in their fireplace. “How do you come to the idea?”

“I keep receiving letters from someone, telling me how much they love me and all this,” mumbled Craig as his gaze found his stomach where his husband was still stroking. “That’s nothing abnormal, but in the last three were pictures of me while just walking around. One was when I came out of the doctor’s office… That person follows me around, Tweek and in the last letter they said, that I should only belong to them…”

Tweek’s eyebrows knitted and he sat up, turning to his husband and taking his hands in his own. “Do you know who it us? Have you seen them?” Craig shook his head and bit his lower lip, trying to think of some fans who were most annoying and tiring. “We will go to the police tomorrow morning and I won’t let you walk around alone anymore, okay?” With a nod, the actor agreed before he fell into his lover’s arms, enjoying the warmth and the feeling of being safe.

And as planned, they went to the police and got security so that Craig wouldn’t be in any danger from some crazy going fan. Just a month later he went into labor and their sweet little girl was born, they named her Lyra thanks to a certain someone who was obsessed with stars and space. Lyra was adorable and kept hidden from the big world as long as possible, every selfie with her had a sticker over her face when it got online, just to make sure. Both parents agreed to keep her away from the world of celebrities as possible. 

Another change in their life was that the moved away from the apartment, instead they got a house in a forest, away from paparazzi. No one knew their address and they made sure it wasn’t found out so they could raise their girl in piece and have a calmer life. They were happy and couldn’t believe what luck they had to be granted such a wonderful life. The letters from the stalker stopped, too, after they moved and someone looked over the fan mails to make sure nothing harmful would ever arrive at their place.

But happiness couldn’t last forever; Tweek had to learn this the hard way.

Lyra was six when it happened and Tweek and her were at home while Craig was out for a fan meeting. He just finished his parts in a new movie and agreed that he could give some autographs near the location of his last scene. That was where it happened, at an industrial building around two pm, surrounded by people who wanted to take a picture with him and hug him, tell him how much they admired and loved him.

It was loud and chaotic and the security men tried to get Craig out of the crowed so they could leave for the airport for his leave, to get back to his beloved family – but he never arrived there. Three loud shots followed by panicked screaming, cameras filmed everything. From the man who hugged Craig, to him pulling away and aiming a gun at his chest before pulling the trigger three times in the row. Craig falling to the ground and blood surrounding him as the man – the stalker Craig had forgotten about – was pushed to the ground and at least ten people calling the ambulance.

Tweek was preparing dinner when he got the call of Craig’s manager, saying that something happened and that his husband was in hospital, they’d need to come. Within a private jet he and Lyra were on the way, arriving at the hospital a few hours after the incident. One of the security guards told him what had happened after the filming and that the man was currently asked by the police.

When Tweek saw a doctor walking towards him, his face twisted in pity for the man and his daughter, Tweek didn’t want to hear what he had to say. He already knew and yet he had to listen to everything the man told him.

Craig died in the hospital, shot by an insane fan who thought he belonged to him and no one else. He was torn away from his family, his loving husband and daughter and Tweek knew that everything would change.

“I’m back!” The blonde yelled after stepping through the entrance door of his house, putting down his backpack with his equipment. Tweek walked into the living room and saw his daughter sitting on the couch, watching a movie Tweek remembered just too well. “What are you doing?”

Lyra flinched together and fast stopped the movie before turning to her father. “I was just ehh… Watching something.”

Tweek chuckled amused before he fell down on the couch next to her, staring at the TV. There, on big display, was Craig Tucker in his role from the very first movie, dressed up in fancy clothes. He smiled brightly and the makeup around his eyes made the amber stand out – he was beautiful. “Did I tell you that I met him on the set of this movie? That’s where he asked me to take pictures of him.”

“Really?” Lyra’s green eyes grew big in interested, leaning into her father’s side, she stared at the TV. She had Craig’s black hair but it was a wild mess like Tweek’s, standing out in different directions even when she had it tied up.

“Yeah, he just came up to me and was like ‘I want you to take pictures of me! Gimme your card!” Told the blonde, earning a giggle form the fourteen year old girl. “By the way, you’re too young to watch this movie.”

The girl hummed as she continued the movie. “I know, but I’ve already watched movies that were for an even older audience, and Dad is in it and you allowed me to watch movies where he appears,” argued Lyra, her eyes watching as her Dad danced around a detective in the movie. Tweek just nodded, caught in the movie as well.

He missed him so much and it hurt every time he saw him in one of the movies or on his photographs, but he wouldn’t want to forget him. Even when it meant to take away the pain and agony, because the pain was worth all the memories he had with Craig. And there was always a part of him alive as long as Lyra was there, in her and in Tweek he’d live on until they could meet again in the afterlife.

Oh, Tweek couldn’t wait to hold him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Better late than never! 
> 
> And yeah, the last one had to be sad, I’m (not) sorry. 
> 
> [Commissions are open!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/post/629331436009324544/writing-commissions-are-open)  
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Like my work? Support me on Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/natari)
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation!


End file.
